Sueño Ajeno
by Blankaoru
Summary: Enishi da un giro a su vida y su agradecimiento es entero para Kaoru, a quien no ha vuelto a ver pero con cuya sonrisa sueña. Hechos no del todo claros la llevan literalmente a su lado. Finalizado, Lemon.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin y sus personajes no me pertenecen, porque en principio fueron creados por Nobuhiro Watsuki. Esta historia la hice con fines de entretención, no pretendo lucrar con ella pero es original mía.

&-o-o-o-o-&-o-o-o-o-&

Antes de empezar quisiera agradecer a mi amiga _Pola Himura_ por evitarme caer en el colapso.

&-o-o-o-o-&-o-o-o-o-&

 **Sueño Ajeno**

 **Parte uno** (de dos)

&-o-o-o-o-&-o-o-o-o-&

Las olas rompían con fuerza y rugían antes de acabar en la playa, a pocos metros de sus pies. El sol se había ocultado, el viento azotaba e impregnaba de humedad su ropa y revolvía sus cabellos blancos, dejando en ellos el sabor de la sal y el olor del mar, pero él no se movía de su sitio.

Siempre le había gustado el espectáculo de las tormentas. Era como ver materializadas las emociones que lo dominaban en esa lucha de los elementos feroz y destructiva. En un lugar donde la mayoría de los días reinaba la calma de pronto se desataba el caos que arrasaba con todo a su paso: destruía las embarcaciones, socavaba las playas, ahogaba al nadador más experto. Así tal cual fue él.

La lluvia acabó por empaparlo y sintió frío, pero siguió en su sitio. Vinieron el trueno y el relámpago y no lo movieron, sólo lograron maravillarlo.

Por último llegó la noche. Privarlo del sentido de la vista no hizo mella en su determinación de permanecer ahí un rato más. Sólo la marea lo obligó a moverse un poco. Cuando el frío entumeció su cuerpo hasta los huesos, todo quedó repentinamente en calma. De un momento a otro las nubes se apartaron y pudo distinguir las estrellas, el sonido de las olas volvió a ser el usual y la luna brilló.

-Qué interesante.

La calma no era algo que él haya disfrutado mucho a lo largo de la vida. No sentía sus emociones en síntonía con el fin de la tormenta, pero debía reconocer que era cómodo dejarse estar un momento y no sufrir, no rabiar, no pelear, no odiar era algo que conseguía relajarlo. Tanto como abrazar y ser abrazado... y eso último lo había descubierto hacía un par de meses.

Caminó con paso lento, siguiendo una luz que distinguía a la distancia. Tras algunos minutos le dio alcance a la cabaña donde alojaba y se despojó de su ropa en la entrada. Su cuerpo esbelto brilló a la luz de la lámpara y cogió una toalla cercana que se puso en la cabeza tras secarse un poco. Avivó el fogón para calentarse y puso la sopa. Estiró las manos al calor del fuego.

La sintió a su espalda, ciñéndolo por la cintura. Le traía una yukata para que se abrigase, pero él no se sentía incómodo.

Jamás con ella.

Se dio la vuelta y la dominó con su porte. Kaoru lucía adorable bajo la tenue luz anaranjada y le sonrió.

-¿Despertaste hace mucho rato?

-Hace una media hora. Realmente estaba agotada con el viaje. Dime... ¿cuánto tiempo nos quedaremos aquí?

-No será mucho tiempo. Tal vez un par de días.

Le enmarcó la cara con las manos y la besó, deseoso de seguir con el resto de su piel. Kaoru respondió a su beso con la ternura que la caracterizaba, por momentos un poco sobrepasada con la pasión que él le mostraba y cuando Enishi deslizó una mano por el borde de su yukata hasta tener contacto con su seno, se estremeció por lo fría de su mano, sin embargo se abrió la prenda para ofrecerle sus pechos y él no dudó en tomar cada uno con su boca, succionando como si esperara que brotara algo de allí.

El futón los recibió tras el biombo y la sombra se cernió sobre ellos. Ella probó la sal de su boca, de sus hombros, de su cuello y él acabó de quitarle la ropa y exigir el calor de su cuerpo. Kaoru lo abrazó, separando las piernas cuando sintió que quería introducirse en ella.

Le encantaba Kaoru, le encantaba. Era simplemente perfecta, todo lo que él pudo llegar a soñar ella lo sobrepasó ampliamente. El modo en que su cuerpo lo recibía y se adaptaba a él lo tenía loco y sus gemidos eran música. Cuando lo besaba espontáneamente se sentía en el cielo. Cuando le decía que lo amaba... se llegaba a sentir feliz.

Ella alcanzó primero el clímax y Enishi bajó el ritmo. Estaba seguro que podía conseguir que lo tuviera de nuevo. Cuando sucedió, decidió que era tiempo de permitirse liberarse y al lograrlo, quiso abrazarla, pero Kaoru se levantó de un salto al sentir el olor de la sopa quemándose.

Unos minutos después, ella puso en un pocillo lo que se salvó y lo comieron juntos. Kaoru miró por un momento la alianza dorada que tenía en el anular y sonrió.

-Eres el esposo más lindo.

-No. Tú eres la esposa más hermosa.- repuso él acariciándole una mejilla.

Kaoru le dio una sonrisa enorme y luego miró con preocupación al piso. Enishi le tomó la barbilla con suavidad, para indagar qué pasaba.

-Es que... no estoy segura pero... ¿De verdad esta es la última vez que viajaremos? Me siento muy cansada.

-Tal vez nos queden dos astilleros más que ver. El barco que quiero comprar...-

-Lo sé. Es que... algo no anda bien, es decir... siento que necesito detenerme un tiempo.

Amistoso, Enishi le frotó el hombro.

-Tranquila, ya regresaremos a nuestro hogar y te repondrás.

Kaoru suspiró y lo miró de reojo.

-Prométeme que volveremos pronto a nuestro hogar. Es importante que nos detengamos.

-Está bien, pero, ¿por qué el apuro?

Incómoda, Kaoru se mordió el labio inferior. Por un lado quería decirle algo, pero por el otro no estaba segura.

-No es fácil pero... el médico que me atendió esta mañana... no te lo quise contar enseguida pero... me dijo que podía estar embarazada.

-¿De verdad?-

La reacción de Enishi fue automática. Le quitó el pocillo a Kaoru de las manos y la abrazó. Exigió saber por qué no se lo había dicho antes.

-No estoy segura... es decir... siento que es cierto, tal vez sea instinto maternal.

Enishi la abrazó con afecto y prometió ser más cuidadoso y conseguir un mejor alojamiento para el día siguiente aunque Kaoru prefería los lugares donde estuvieran solos. Después de la cena y de asearse se fueron a acostar y emocionado, Enishi la abrazó, poniendo deliberadamente su mano abierta sobre el vientre de ella. Se sentía tan bien, tendría un hijo y qué mejor que de la mujer que amaba. Regresarían a casa, sin duda ya había pasado el peligro.

Viviría en paz. Quería estar en paz. Cerró los ojos después de besar a Kaoru en el cuello, riendo quedo.

-Tenemos que pensar en un nombre, Kaoru. Un nombre para nuestro hijo.

Mimosa, Kaoru pensó un poco.

-Si es niña, no estoy segura, pero si es niño, no lo sé, me gustaría ponerle Kenji.

Enishi se tensó. Se obligó a hacer un comentario que pareciera casual tras darse cuenta del error que cometió al dejarse llevar por su entusiasmo.

-Si ese nombre te gusta, está bien.

Ella se giró un poco para darle un beso en los labios.

-Ay, esposo, te amo. No sabes cuánto te amo. Eres el mejor, el más lindo, el más fuerte. Te amo, te amo, te amo mucho. Amo llevar a nuestro hijo.

-Yo también te amo.- repuso Enishi riendo de contento con sus palabras.- Eres la luz de mi vida.

Tras darse algunos besos, Kaoru cayó rendida. Enishi, apegó su cuerpo más al de ella. Cerró los ojos nuevamente para dormir y de pronto se quedo helado...

Tomoe apareció en su mente, con una expresión seria. Se le espantó el sueño y rodó sobre su espalda, poniéndose una mano sobre la frente.

Sabía que estaba mal, pero no fue algo que se haya buscado, sin embargo, estaba decidido a ir hasta las últimas por tener a Kaoru. Con el insomnio instalado, comenzó a recordar.

&-o-o-o-o-&-o-o-o-o-&

Su residencia en China era grande y cómoda, cerca de una playa, con amplios jardines y varias habitaciones. Sus vecinos solían admirarse de su prosperidad y él vivía tranquilo en ese lugar.

Cinco años antes, su vida era un verdadero caos. Se levantaba y se acostaba pensando en odio, rara vez dormía sin sobresaltos y su cuerpo hipersensibilizado le hacían percibir cualquier ruido o presencia, manteniéndolo alerta día y noche. Era un verdadero infierno que él no tenia intención de apaciguar, porque necesitaba su odio, su rabia, su fuerza y su locura para ejecutar su venganza. Esa venganza que tardó quince años contra Battousai.

Las cosas no salieron como esperaba. Battousai no murió y la organización que montó fue seriamente dañada debido a las grandes sumas de dinero que se gastó, a los socios arrestados y a la mala posición en la que quedó frente a la mafia China, pero a pesar del desastre, hubo alguien a quien le debía la fuerza que consiguió para levantarse y salir de todo eso.

A ella. A Kaoru.

Quizá la única persona que en muchos años se había preocupado realmente de él sin pedir nada a cambio y la que le mostró la verdadera bondad después que él la privó de libertad tras haber arrasado con su casa, aplastado al hombre que quería y golpeando a sus amigos con su supuesta muerte.

Sonrió al caer en cuenta de cuán loco estuvo. Quizá era parte de su naturaleza, pero mantenía esa parte suya guardada.

Regresando al hilo de lo que pensaba, estaba seguro de que otra persona en el lugar de ella hubiese destruído, en venganza, el diario de Tomoe para arrojárselo a la cara, o se lo hubiera ocultado deliberadamente. Pero no. Ella se lo entregó sin hacer comentarios relacionados al resultado del combate ni sacarle en cara los daños que había causado. Se lo dió con humildad y respeto para que él, a través de sus páginas, pudiera encontrar una respuesta satisfactoria sobre los daños que él percibió, fueron causados a su persona a través de la muerte de su amada hermana.

Después de recuperarse en Rakunnimura junto a su padre, había regresado a China donde se dedicó a estudiar a fondo el diario de Tomoe. No había sido fácil asimilar las palabras que encontró allí. Gritó de rabia y de impotencia en más de una ocasión, de verguenza también. No era fácil darse cuenta de que estuvo equivocado, de que persiguió un espejismo. De que con toda brutalidad y salvajismo había actuado en contra de otros por una historia que fue incapaz de conocer en toda su faz.

Leyendo el diario de Tomoe, se dió cuenta de que ella pudo haber regresado a casa. Ella tuvo conciencia de que existía un punto de no retorno que aún no alcanzaba y siguió adelante, cuando sus sentimientos hacia Battousai no habían aflorado del todo. Y decidió abandonar a su pequeño hermano a su suerte y no pensar en él si algo le sucedía. Fue duro pensar que Tomoe no hubiera vuelto, aún si Battousai no la hubiera matado. Fue duro sentir que ella no lo quiso lo suficiente.

Pero él la había querido. La había amado con todas sus fuerzas, porque había sido como su madre. Le había enseñado algunas cosas prácticas de la vida, como lavarse las manos y la cara antes de comer, a no comer naranjas ya de noche y desde que la perdió, vagó rabiando hasta que le fue entregado su diario. Por primera vez pudo ver su historia y lamentar la soledad en que quedó ese niño que fue y notar todas las acciones erróneas que ejecutó. Entendía que de haber sido mejor guiado, si tan solo su padre hubiera corrido tras él y arrastrado a su hogar la historia hubiera sido muy diferente. Todo su pasado era un desastre por causa de otros y no tenía caso lamentar lo que hizo mal. Pero alguien había creído que a pesar de todo el daño, merecía conocer la verdad y mediante eso, tener otra oportunidad. Al darle su diario, Kaoru le devolvió la cordura. Tras llegar a esa conclusión, sólo pensó en su deseo de verla, pero mediante un informante supo que ya estaba casada y con un hijo recién nacido. No le pareció buena idea ir a Japón y ya que ella estaba en una nueva etapa, él se dio cuenta que aprovecharía que estaba en lo mismo.

Releyó el diario de Tomoe varias veces después. Al principio la odió. Otras le costó entenderla, finalmente llegó a reconciliarse con ella. Al pensar en su extrema sensibilidad y el dejar todo atrás para atender su venganza, sólo se dio cuenta de lo parecidos que eran. Cuando se sintió en paz con la Tomoe verdadera, comenzó a ver su sonrisa según los pasos que daba. Su inestabilidad emocional finalmente comenzó a apaciguarse y al cruzarse en su mente una sonrisa de Kaoru, decidió luchar para ser el tipo de hombre que no le causaría temor a una mujer como ella con sus reacciones.

Batalló, sobretodo, para alejarse de la mafia y cuando logró que lo dejaran libre, inició un negocio honesto con lo que ya había aprendido en los negocios. Siguió luchando para abrirse paso y prosperó con rapidez, incluso pudo adquirir una casa donde terminó acogiendo a un joven de catorce años, solo como lo fue él, Ah-Kum, y a una anciana que fue arrojada a la calle, quien ahora se ocupaba de sus alimentos y de gobernar la casa, Chyou. Solía pensar en ellos como su familia de compañeros y los cuidaba. Con la paz que le transmitía Chyou fue más fácil dominar sus emociones y paralelo, practicó algunas técnicas que le permitieran concetrarse y entrenarse a la vez en las artes marciales. No tenía interés en blandir su espada contra alguien, pero por si acaso practicaba el watojustu para no perder demasiado las habilidades.

Fue cuando la imagen de Kaoru vino cada vez más seguido a su mente y poco a poco reemplazó en definitivo la sonrisa de su hermana. Entusiasmado, se esforzó aún más en ser lo que ella consideraría un buen hombre. Se le ocurrió, al cabo de un tiempo, escribirle expresándole su amistad, para invitarla a su país en la siguiente carta. Quería que ella supiera que había valido la pena confiar en él. Quería verla en su casa y mostrarle sus logros. Quería ver la sonrisa que le daría, una real y no imaginada. Tras enviar la primera carta contándole algunas cosas, su hombre de confianza le comentó sobre la conveniencia de adquirir una bodega y un barco para realizar exportaciones a Inglaterra con el fin de ahorrarse el dinero de almacenamiento y contar con un transporte para sus mercaderías. Consideró que sus finanzas le permitían dar ese paso e imaginó invitar a Kaoru al puerto de Yokohama sólo para verlo llegar con su barco. Aunque sabía que estaba casada, nunca la pensó con Kenshin, a pesar de considerar que este ya no era su enemigo, que no le hizo mal, porque sólo se defendió ante su ataque y defendió los suyo. Era un tema superado.

&-o-o-o-o-&-o-o-o-o-&

Dias antes de partir a ver los negocios, se desató una tormenta que bajó a ver a la playa. Cuando estuvo satisfecho regresó a su casa y al rayar el alba, fue hacia la caleta de pescadores a saber si habían sido afectados por el clima. Pero un bulto rodeado de algas y restos de madera en la playa llamó su atención.

No pudo creer que se encontraba ante un cuerpo, sin duda proveniente de un naufragio, pero perdió completamente el aire cuando al girarlo, vio que se trataba de Kaoru.

Miles de preguntas acudieron a su mente en una fracción de segundos. ¿Cómo había llegado hasta alli? ¿Qué hacia en un barco cerca de las costas Chinas? ¿Kenshin también había muerto? ¿Y el hijo que tenían? ¿Bajo qué criterio navegaron en una noche de tormenta? ¿Bajo qué situación?

Tras presionar su pecho. Kaoru empezó a toser y a botar agua aunque siguió dormida. De inmediato la cargó y se la llevó a su casa y le pidió a Ah-Kum que trajera al médico. Mientras, Chyou se encargó de temperar la pieza donde estaba Kaoru, de quitarle la ropa mojada y vestirla con una bata.

Chong, un médico de cincuenta años, examinó a fondo a Kaoru. Indicó medicinas que calentarían su cuerpo y calmarían los dolores cuando despertara. Pero un moretón grande en el ojo y una herida en la sien derecha le indicaba que podría haber problemas.

-Sólo podemos esperar a que despierte para considerar su magnitud. Que la señora Chyou le dé los alimentos que le indiqué en modo y cantidad y esperemos.

Mientras Kaoru dormía, Enishi envió a Ah-Kum a la caleta para indagar si los pescadores habían encontrado algo más. Al parecer, habían aparecido durante el transcurso de ese día, cuerpos inertes de dos hombres, pero ninguno correspondía con el de Kenshin. Resolvió que lo mejor sería enviar a alguien al dojo Kamiya. Alguien que hablara japonés y no levantara sospechas para averiguar qué pasaba, después de todo, no sabían por qué Kaoru estaba allí, tal vez corría peligro, tal vez no, asi que consideró que lo mejor sería mantenerla oculta mientras sabían. Ah-Kum se quiso hacer cargo del asunto como una muestra de lealtad a Enishi y aunque no hablaba más que algunas palabras en japonés, Enishi, que consideraba que era un muchacho muy inteligente y astuto, le dejó el asunto. Le dio las señas para llegar al dojo y puso bastante dinero en su mano como para que contratara la ayuda de quien estimara necesario.

Tres días después de que Ah-Kum partiera, Kaoru abrió los ojos. Enishi fue el primero en enterarse, porque no se había despegado de su lado. Solía mirarla y hablarle contándole qué había sido de él en los últimos años, y en lo agradecido que estaba de ella. Pero en ese momento en que sus miradas se encontraron, quedó anonadado al notar que no había nada en ellos.

No había temor o alegría. No había nada. Sólo sombras. Comenzó a balbucear hasta que compuso una pregunta.

-¿Dónde estoy?- preguntó ella muy confundida. Se trató de incorporar, pero Enishi la atajó con suavidad.

-En mi casa.

-¿Y quién eres tú?

-Soy Enishi.

Kaoru lo miró unos momentos, estudiando su cara. Miró hacia la pared y se tocó la frente.

-Enishi...

-Dime.

-¿Quién soy yo? No recuerdo mi nombre.

&-o-o-o-o-&-o-o-o-o-&

El médico no vio problema en mantener el secreto sobre la muchacha de la casa Yukishiro tras la generosa paga que le recibió por atenderla, y Chyou no cuestionó la orden de no hablar a nadie de Kaoru. Enishi llamó a su hombre de confianza para delegarle algunas responsabilidades y se tomó algunos días para descansar, pero por sobre todo, para observar y cuidar de la recuperación de Kaoru. Eso sin duda era lo más importante para él.

Se dió cuenta de que el golpe en la cabeza no sólo había afectado la memoria de Kaoru. También algunos movimientos del lado derecho de su cuerpo. Su mano temblaba o tenía dificultades para flexionar la rodilla. Caminaba a paso muy lento cuando iba al baño y Enishi se ocupó de tiempo completo de ella. Peinaba su cabello, le contaba historias simples y cuando ella dormía, leía en su habitación. Muchas veces, cuando levantaba la vista, la sorprendía mirándolo atentamente, entonces él le sonreía, con una grata sensación.

Conforme pasaban los días y Kaoru no recordaba, perdió la esperanza de saber qué había pasado y aunque se le ocurrían muchas teorías al respecto, algo le decía que tenía que ver con Kenshin. Algún enemigo suyo, tal vez. Recordó que Kenshin le había comentado una vez que su técnica era excelente en el ataque, pero mala en la defensa. Entonces no tenía a quien defender, pero ahora... ahora tenía a Kaoru. Debía analizar su Watojutsu para mejorar la defensa, por si eventualmente lo necesitaba.

Le encargó a Chyou conseguir kimonos donde fuera cuando Kaoru le dijo que se sentía mejor y la señora hizo caso. Tras acomodarlos en el armario, Kaoru despertó y la miró un rato ordenar el cuarto. De pronto reparó en su propia mano, en la alianza dorada en torno a su anular izquierdo y supo que eso significaba algo.

-¿Soy una mujer casada?- preguntó Kaoru a la anciana. - Llevo este anillo.

Chyou, a pesar de hablar poco japonés, entendió la pregunta y respondió como pudo.

-Usted mujer casada, Kaoru.

-¿Mi esposo es Enishi?

-Si. Señor Enishi esposo usted.-

Enishi, que venía entrando y la escuchó, miró con repruebo a Chyou, quien salió de la habitación agachando la cabeza. Kaoru lo llamó.

-¿Tú eres mi esposo?

Era difícil responder, pero si decía que no, tal vez Kaoru quisiera marcharse ahora que estaba mejor y él no sabía si eso era seguro. Por otro lado, sería más fácil controlarla si lo veía como una autoridad sobre ella.

-Si, Kaoru. Yo.

-¿Por eso eres tan bueno conmigo?

-No digas eso, Kaoru. Para mi es un placer cuidarte.

-¿Y por qué no me dijiste que eras mi esposo?

-Esperaba que lo recordaras sola, para no forzarte.

Kaoru le había sonreído en ese momento, por primera vez, con cierta timidez.

-Eres un esposo muy guapo. Me agrada mirarte, aunque tengas el cabello blanco. Pero te queda muy bien.

Enishi en ese momento se había sentido descolocado. Escuchar esas palabras espontáneas de ella le hicieron pensar en qué hubiera pasado si en vez de Kenshin, él hubiera llegado primero a su casa. ¿Se hubiera enamorado Kaoru de él?

Pero no podía pensar en eso. Tras dejar a Kaoru sola, Enishi fue a encarar a Chyou, a quien solía hablarle en chino.

-¿Por qué le dijiste que yo era su esposo?

La anciana, que llevaba su largo cabello recogido hacia atrás en una trenza negriblanca, ni se inmutó con el tono de su voz y sólo se ocupó de llenar una taza con te.

-Porque usted la quiere.

-¿Qué dices? No sabes de lo que...

-Ese ángel trajo la sonrisa a mi señor Enishi. Y yo sólo quiero que usted sea feliz.

-Pero no debiste decirle algo como eso. Kaoru pertenece a otra casa y cuando esté mejor...

-Yo sé que Ah-Kum fue a averiguar sobre la familia de la señora, no a informarles que está aquí. Supongo que si ellos piensan que está muerta ella se quedará para siempre. Si ese es su pensamiento, es que la quiere para usted.

-¡No! ¡Tú no entiendes! Yo la conocía de antes...

-Ahh, la quería de antes.- dijo la anciana con una risita.

Chyou acabó de acomodar la taza en una bandeja y se fue ver a Kaoru, pero antes de llegar a la puerta, Enishi la atajó.

-No sé qué tipo de pensamientos románticos están pasando por tu cabeza, anciana, pero escúchame bien. Yo conocía a Kaoru desde antes de conocerte a ti y Ah-Kum. Ella me ayudó y no tengo ni la menor idea de por qué apareció acá. No sé si fue raptada o en qué modo violentada, incluso si venía de viaje. Pero si hay algo que sé. Ella está casada con el asesino más grande de todo Japón y por eso tengo que averiguar qué pasó. Dime... ¿qué pasa si fue su esposo quien mandó a matarla o lo intentó él mismo? No puedo devolverla a su patria sin saber eso.

La expresión de Chyou cambió radicalmente y se disculpó por su torpeza. Cuando se retiró, Enishi se quedó en la cocina, intentando calmar sus nervios.

¿Kenshin capaz de intentar matar a Kaoru?. ¡Ja! Ni él se la creía. Pero le molestaba, le molestaba mucho saber que Chyou podía leerlo tan fácilmente. Le daba pudor darse cuenta de que sus sentimientos se notaban tanto, y le daba verguenza admitir que Chyou tenía razón. Era impropio desear que en Japón la dieran por muerta pero esperaba que fuera así.

Porque en lo más profundo de su corazón, quería quedarse con ella.

&-o-o-o-o-&-o-o-o-o-&

Kaoru solía ser muy gentil con Chyou, quien la tenía ya en alta estima, pero su bondad se desparramaba cuando Enishi estaba cerca. Y si no lo estaba, preguntaba insistente por él.

-Esa mujer se está enamorando de usted.- le dijo la anciana.- Me lo ha dicho. Dice que no recuerda nada de lo que pasó entre ustedes, pero siente que se está volviendo a enamorar. Es una buena chica.

Kaoru, de largo cabello negro y figura mediana y sinuosa comenzó a salir del cuarto y luego a caminar por toda la casa. Cada día se mostraba más cómoda en la compañía de Enishi y un día Chyou la ayudó a bañarse. Perfumó su cuerpo y le puso el kimono que a Kaoru le pareció más bonito. Peinó su cabello e inclusó maquilló su rostro con maestría, ocultando con estas acciones una cicatriz en la sien.

A Enishi le había costado mucho disimular su sonrisa, y cuando Kaoru apareció ante él, caminando con su ropa nueva y su negro cabello tomado de un lado hacia atrás, sintió genuinamente que él también se enamoraba de ella y supo con absoluta certeza que quería pasar el resto del tiempo a su lado.

La comida japonesa no era especialidad de Chyou, pero lo que puso en la mesa para Kaoru y Enishi fue simplemente sublime. Kaoru estaba muy contenta de comer fuera de la cama y poder caminar sin apoyo.

-Pero lo que más me gusta es que puedo comer junto a tí, esposo.-

Enishi se preguntó cuánto tiempo más podria sostener esa mentira. Sonrió para ella y más tarde, la acompañó a su habitación. Se despidieron y Chyou, muy seria, llamó aparte a su señor. Fueron a la cocina.

-Kaoru tiene hijos. Vi las marcas en su cuerpo. Yo no sabía eso antes... no es bueno que ella esté aquí. Tiene que volver con su familia.

-Ah-Kum aún no regresa, Chyou. En cuanto lo haga decidiremos qué hacer con ella.

-Señor, hay uno o más niños extrañando a su madre. Ojalá Ah-Kum regrese pronto y ella pueda volver a su hogar. Es triste perder a la madre.- dijo la anciana, recordando quizá su propia infancia.

Enishi reflexionó en sus palabras. Sabía que estaba mal. Kaoru, a partir de unos días más, ya podría cuidar de ella misma. Recordó que era maestra de kendo y su estado físico era excepcional. Podría correr o tomar alguna acción si su vida era amenazada. Podría acompañarla a Japón.

Pero no quería hacerlo. No aún. Sólo quería tenerla en su casa unos días más y disfrutar de su compañía. Y quería seguir arropándola y encontrar sus ojos cuando él dejaba el libro.

Dividido entre lo que debía y lo que quería.

En medio de la noche, Kaoru despertó con una pesadilla. Soñaba que se ahogaba y Enishi corrió a despertarla. Al no reconocerlo de inmediato, ella sufrió un ataque de llanto y lo golpeó en el pecho cuando trató de abrazarla.

Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas y él se las secó como pudo con su brazo extendido, hasta que ella lo recordó como su esposo y le permitió acercarse. Chyou aplacó su pena con un té de melissa y lo que pudo quedar, Enishi lo borró con un abrazo.

-Tranquila. Yo te cuidaré.- dijo conmovido por su miedo y sabiendo que tras un trauma como el que vivió, esos sueños podrían repetirse. Él aún a veces soñaba con la muerte de su hermana.

-Sólo te recuerdo a tí. No puedo recordar a Chyou, ni esta casa. Esposo, me siento tan sola, tan perdida... ¡tengo tanto miedo!, no sabes cuánto.- sollozó.

Por un momento lo atacó su conciencia. Claro que lo recordaba, de alguna forma él era lo único en ese sitio que había estado en su pasado, pero difícilmente recordaría lo demás si la mantenía alejada de su verdadero entorno. Él sabía lo que era estar completamente solo... no quería que ella pasara por eso. Por otro lado, era renuente a dejarla ir. Sentía que no tenía fuerzas para alejarla de él.

Antes pudo vivir con su ausencia porque la tuvo pocos días. Ahora que sólo había experimentado el cuidarla y protegerla, se sentía rendido ante ella.

Kaoru se apoyó en su pecho y él le tomó una mano.

-Esposo... ¿por qué no duermes conmigo?

Ante la pregunta, Enishi pasó saliva.

-Estas delicada. Te duele el cuerpo aún. No quería pasarte a llevar y lastimarte, me muevo mucho por las noches, ¿Sabías?

-Pero me siento muy sola, estoy muy asustada.-dijo temblando.- Esposo, duerme conmigo, por favor.

Enishi había accedido y había sido un choque cuando sus cuerpos se encontraron bajo las mantas de la cama. Ella se aferró a él, en busca de calor y protección, quedando de inmediato dormida. Él, que nunca antes había dormido con alguien, se acomodó como mejor pudo y se encontró agradado.

Enishi nunca esperó que la mentira que inventó para darle seguridad a Kaoru mientras se recuperaba se le iría de esa manera de las manos. Siempre la pensó, siempre la tuvo en estima. Desde que la mantuvo cautiva en la isla llegó a gustarle un poco al sentirla como una brisa fresca transitando por aquella mansión. Pero jamás su mente llegó tan lejos como para imaginársela en esa situación y aunque él sabía que no era correcto lo que que hacía, su cuerpo le gritaba que finalmente estaba en el lugar indicado.

La sonrisa de Kaoru cuando lo miraba y le decía "esposo" llenaba cada rincón de su corazón y era más de lo que había imaginado. Pensó que el hombre al que todo le fue arrebatado y que luego arrebató, finalmente recibía de vuelta el más maravilloso de los regalos. Sin embargo, pensar en el sexo con ella lo complicaba.

Esa primera noche intentó dormir con ella. No fue fácil siendo bombardeado por las señales de su cuerpo que lo alertaban de su presencia, de su calor, de su aroma, de sus caderas y sus pechos, incluso sus labios a ratos, a centímetros de él, pero pasó la prueba. Esperaba que Ah-Kum regresara pronto con noticias o se volvería loco de incertidumbre.

&-o-o-o-o-&-o-o-o-o-&

La tercera vez que amaneció durmiendo con ella despertó con un beso sobre los labios. Desconcertado, encontró su sonrisa.

-Buenos días, esposo.

Demasiado sorprendido como para hablar, buscó los labios de ella con una intensa sensación golpeando en su pecho. Nunca había sido besado, aunque si había tenido sexo. Pero el beso de ella lo desarmó y conmovió por completo. La recostó bajo él y ella recibió sus labios para acariciarlos. Enishi la siguió con el corazón golpeando a mil por hora, tomando el sabor de ellos. Tras un par de minutos, se animó a seguir y profundizó el encuentro, metiendo la punta de la lengua entre sus labios.

Kaoru no se quedó atrás y le permitió el ingreso. La sangre de Enishi se fue a su entrepierna y su mano se dirigió a abrirle la bata. El podía escuchar cómo latía el corazón de Kaoru e intuyó que ella no se detendría a menos que él lo hiciera, pero deseaba seguir y era más fuerte que él. Buscó su cuello, un movimiento que le era más usual y pronto pasó a sus senos. La besó hambriento y succionó los pezones hasta erguirlos y endurecerlos por completo. Kaoru gimió y cerró los ojos y Enishi olvidó que tenía que esperar una respuesta de Japón.

Sería suya. No había otro camino. Se despojó de la ropa de dormir y se montó sobre el cuerpo de ella. Sin ningún tipo de dudas ella separó las piernas y él se acomodó. La penetró con cautela y ella buscó que imprimiera más fuerza. Se sorprendió al descubrirla apasionada y eso sólo prolongó su excitación. No podía creer lo que pasaba, Enishi Yukishiro estaba haciendo el amor con Kaoru Kamiya y se sentía el hombre más maravillosamente feliz y complementado de la tierra.

Amorosa, ella siguió acariciándolo tras alcanzar el clímax y se apoyó en su pecho.

-Te extrañaba, esposo. No sabes cuánto te extrañaba.

-Y yo a tí.- dijo Enishi aclarándose la garganta.

&-o-o-o-o-&-o-o-o-o-&

Kaoru estaba enamorada, lo quería. Se lo demostraba en su forma de hablarle, de mirarlo y de buscar ser abrazada por él. Le preguntaba cosas, a las que él inventaba una mentira que la dejaba satisfecha. Que eran japoneses pero se incendió su hogar y llegaron buscando oportunidades a China. Que llevaban tres años de matrimonio.

Cuando Kaoru se encontró estrías en las caderas y le preguntó a Enishi, este eligió su respuesta con cuidado. Kaoru quedó espantada con la idea del hijo que habían perdido y como él no quiso seguir hablando de eso, ella asumió que no era bueno indagar ni intentar recordar.

-Soy muy feliz contigo. Tal vez ha sido mejor que haya perdido la memoria y no recuerde eso.

Kaoru no siguió preguntando, decidida a vivir el presente.

Cada mentira tapaba otra. A Enishi no le gustaba hacer eso, porque sabía que de pronto todo se podía derrumbar. Consideró contarle la verdad una tarde pero no se animó. No pudo hacerlo cuando ella lo abrazó al entrar en el cuarto donde él revisaba unas finanzas. No pudo hacerlo por la noche cuando se complacieron el uno al otro. No pudo hacerlo cuando llegó la mañana y la encontró durmiendo entre sus brazos.

De alguna manera, se empezó a sentir como el viejo Enishi lo hacía. No sentía odio, sólo amor por Kaoru, pero tampoco se sentía bien sobre lo que hacía. Pensaba en Kenshin y en su pena de perderla, o en Kenji creciendo solo sin su madre. Pero ella lo llamaba y él se perdía en su voz, en la textura de sus labios. Cuando Kaoru se acomodaba entre sus brazos sabía que ya no la soltaría. Sus sentimientos ambivalentes comenzaron a molestarlo y así llegaron otras viejas sensaciones.

Su oído se afinó, esperando que alguien llegara a buscarlo a su casa. Se mantenía alerta, pensando en los amigos ninjas de Kenshin que podían estar merodeando. Despertaba al más mínimo ruido, desconfiaba de cualquiera que fuera a su casa y entrenaba hasta la extenuación con su Wakisashi. Chyou tenía instrucciones de no hablar con nadie y él se ocupaba de que Kaoru no saliera de la casa.

&-o-o-o-o-&-o-o-o-o-&

Ah-Kum regresó una madrugada, antes de que despuntara el alba. Buscó a su señor y lo encontró en el dormitorio con Kaoru. Lo despertó con prudencia y Enishi salió inmediato de la pieza.

Ya en otro cuarto, notó que el joven no venía en buen estado.

-No pude volver antes, señor. El clima no me lo permitió y la situación estaba complicada, pero me apresuré para advertirle.

-Habla, Ah-Kum, qué pasó.

-No tuve muy claro qué sucedió exactamente, pero se dio por muerta a la señora Kaoru. Escuché que el señor Himura se mantuvo entero, a diferencia de algo que pasó anteriormente, todos decían que él se mantuvo de pie por su hijo, de nombre Kenji.

Enishi cerró los ojos por un momento, atacado por el arrepentimiento. Si él ahora perdiera a Kaoru también se volvería loco.

-Continua.-

-Al parecer, el señor Himura no aceptó esta resolución de buenas a primeras, sobretodo porque hace una semana tuvo noticias de que había personas del barco que habían sobrevivido. Señor, es una historia de no creer, pero un grupo ninja lo está asistiendo... así se enteraron de que el naufragio fue cerca de esta playa. Cuando escuché eso, decidí quedarme un poco más de tiempo, por eso me demoré.

-Hiciste bien, Ah-Kum.

-Los ninjas averiguaron que usted vive por estos lugares. Lo hicieron porque al parecer, llegaron a la caleta de pescadores. Ellos no le dieron su nombre, pero mencionaron al hombre de cabello blanco y eso llegó a oídos del señor Himura. Él apenas escuchó eso mencionó su nombre, señor, "Yukishiro Enishi". Entonces supe que no podía seguir allí. Llegué al puerto y alcancé a meterme en un barco de polizón, pero sé que Himura y sus hombres vienen algunas horas detrás de mí. Posiblemente estén arrivando en el puerto.

Enishi no necesitó oír más. Con paso decidido lo dejó e hizo una maleta donde puso su ropa, y como pudo hizo caer unas yukatas y otras prendas que le parecieron más practicas que un kimono para Kaoru. Enseguida, aparentando normalidad, fue a despertarla.

-Tengo que visitar unos astilleros y ya no puedo aplazarlo. ¿Me acompañas?

-¿Cuándo volverás?

-Es un viaje largo. Lo tuve que posponer por tu accidente, pero demoraré unos meses, quizá. Necesito un barco y debo encontrar el mejor.

En efecto, él le había comentado de unos barcos en días anteriores.

-No quiero quedarme sola tanto tiempo. Quiero ir contigo, por favor, esposo.

-Desde luego. Sólo vístete y nos vamos. Comeremos por ahí.

Sin imaginar el real motivo del viaje, Kaoru acató. En su mente sólo estaba permanecer al lado de Enishi y nada más. Mientras se vestía, Enishi enfundó su espada con una tela para llevarla y se fue a hablar con Chyou, porque se quedaría en la casa.

-Pero yo quiero acompañarlo, señor.

-No puedes. Te quedarás aquí con Ah-Kun. Es más fácil esconder dos personas que cuatro.

-Pero señor, si alguien me pregunta, seguramente me iré de lengua. Soy muy vieja...

-Despreocúpate. Sólo sigue al mando de la casa y si alguien te pregunta, di que partí a la ruta de la seda. Que no se te olvide, está bien?.

-Si, señor Enishi.- dijo la señora con lágrimas en los ojos. Realmente esa mujer lo amaba.

Ah-Kum apareció pronto con una carriola y un caballo, pero nuevamente lo llamó aparte.

-Señor, me faltó decirle algo. Es muy importante.

-Dime.

-Bien, no tuve tiempo de corroborarlo, y no me consta, pero se trata de un rumor. Es un poco fuerte y le puede interesar.

-Te escucho.

Ah-Kum habló al oído de su señor y satisfecho, éste se lo agradeció. Le dio las mismas indicaciones que a Chyou y luego se marchó con Kaoru.

La pareja inició así un largo peregrinar. Solían quedarse un par de semanas en cada sitio, donde Enishi fingía estudiar los barcos en venta o en proyecto, para decirle a Kaoru que aún no encontraba lo que quería. Ella siempre le miraba comprensiva y con su amor le quitaba, sin saber, el peso que traía encima.

Enishi estaba decidido a quedársela. En contra de su buen juicio, de lo aprendido esos años sobre la honestidad. Nunca había deseado tanto algo como permanecer al lado de Kaoru y ahora que había dejado de soñar con ella para tenerla entre sus brazos no la iba a soltar. Escapó a otra región cuando escuchó los rumores de un hombre de cabello rojo y entendió que Kenshin, tras haber dado con alguna pista certera, no dejaría de pisarle los talones ni respirar en su cuello. Sólo Kenshin podía tener una voluntad que igualaba a la suya y sabía que no se detendría hasta dar con él.

Y arrebatarle a Kaoru.

&-o-o-o-o-&-o-o-o-o-&

&-o-o-o-o-&-o-o-o-o-&

Fin parte uno.

Agosto 28, 2015

Sueño Ajeno.

Notas de autora.

Ha sido difícil, a veces al borde de querer lanzar el notebook, desarrollar esta historia. No estoy segura de que el Enishi haya quedado... hem... como es él. Igual me emocioné cranenando algunas partes, en fin, la historia está aquí.

La segunda parte está escrita, ya que en contra de mi... desorden y ansiedad, opté por escribir de un tirón. Estará la próxima semana.

Cariños y besos a todas. ¡Se viene el dieciocho!

Blankaoru.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin y sus personajes no me pertenecen, porque en principio fueron creados por Nobuhiro Watsuki. Esta historia la hice con fines de entretención, no pretendo lucrar con ella pero es original mía.

&-o-o-o-o-&-o-o-o-o-&

 _Si dijera que esto se me ocurrió sola, mentiría. Historia dedicada a **Cindy Rubattino** , quien me dio el impulso_.

&-o-o-o-o-&-o-o-o-o-&

 **Sueño Ajeno**

 **Parte 2 de 3**

&-o-o-o-o-&-o-o-o-o-&

Tras una noche de reflexiones, Enishi se dio cuenta de su mal proceder cuando por primera vez en años, vio la imagen de su hermana reprobando sus actos. Tal vez no era excusa que Kaoru lo seguía por voluntad propia. Tal vez sería tiempo de enmendar el camino, pero la noticia que le había dado Kaoru por la noche le daba un motivo para seguir escondiéndola.

La felicidad lo embargaba. Sería padre. ¡Sería padre! Su vida por fin tomaba un rumbo era maravilloso, no podía pedirle más.

Tras levantarse por la mañana, Enishi de inmediato puso agua a calentar. Canturreaba una canción que Tomoe le enseñó de niño y sintió a Kaoru moverse. Al volverse la vió tomándose la cabeza. Cuando ella se sentó en el futón y él fue a besarla, lo repelió de un manotazo.

-¡No me toques, Yukishiro!

Enishi se quedó helado. No se movió ni dijo nada. El pavor lo paralizó.

-Tú no eres mi esposo, ¿cierto?

-Ya... recordaste...

-¡Tú no eres mi esposo!. Mi esposo se llama Kenshin.- dijo con una voz que indicaba su grado de desesperación.

-Así es.- dijo cansado y sabiendo que la perdería. Tal vez esa era la situación que su hermana le anticipó con su expresión.- Tienes razón. ¿Acaso recuerdas...?

Kaoru estaba confundida y asustada. Se levantó, las lágrimas en sus ojos.

-No todo. Sólo recuerdo a Kenshin. El día que nos casamos... el día que lo conocí. Yo lo amé.

-¿Me recuerdas a mí?

La forma en que lo miró le indicó que si.

-Esta era tu venganza, ¡esta fue tu venganza, no! ¡Maldito!-

Se abalanzó sobre él sollozando y gimiendo de rabia. Enishi no hizo nada por defenderse. Habia terminado su sueño y la realidad lo estaba destrozando. La locura momentánea que experimentó por ella le hizo sentirse desnudo, como un hombre lleno de fallas que nunca aprendería, finalmente, a ser honesto o digno de amor. Recibió lo golpes en su pecho.

-Yo pertenezco a otro lugar, si me casé con Kenshin seguramente tengo una familia y no sabes cuánto te odio por lo que me has hecho.- acabó con un gemido y cayó al piso de rodillas, con el rostro desencajado.-No puedo creerlo, no puedo. Oh, Kami... no puedo creerlo.- dijo llorando.-Lo traicioné, a Kenshin... espero a tu hijo... ¡No sabes cuánto te odio!- Gritó con una fuerza que lo hirió.

Enishi quería decirle algo, algo que no necesariamente aminorara su falta, sino el dolor que ella sentía, pero nada acudía a su mente.

-¿Por qué me hiciste esto? Enishi... ¿no te das cuenta del daño que me hiciste?

-No fue una venganza. No fue un daño deliberado.- se animó a decir él. Iba a hablar sobre lo verdadero de sus sentimientos y los besos e intimidad que compartió con ella pero prefirió guardárselo.- Si quieres ir con Kenshin, podemos partir ahora mismo.

Aceptando su destino, Enishi intentó ser práctico. No quería quedarse paralizado en medio de esa tormenta y seguir con el desayuno le pareció una forma de recuperar algo de movimiento. Se obligó a dar la media vuelta y fue al espacio del fogón para hacer un poco de té. Sólo escuchaba el llanto de Kaoru a su espalda y le dolía más que cualquier otra cosa. Como si Tomoe volviera a morir frente a él.

-¿Cómo pretendes que vuelva donde Kenshin después de todo lo que ha pasado? No hay vuelta atrás para mí.- dijo la mujer. Enishi prestó atención y tras asegurar las cacerolas, se acercó a ella.

-Él entenderá que me aproveché de la situación. Ya lo verás. Y te aceptará.

Kaoru lo miró con el odio fulgurando en sus ojos.

-¡Tú eres mi enemigo!. No finjas que me tienes consideración en este momento... ¡si no la tuviste antes de mi! Todo este tiempo... ¡por Kami! ¡Han pasado semanas!

Desayunaron en silencio y recogieron sus cosas. Kaoru cayó en cuenta que no sabía donde estaba. Se sorprendió de saber que era China.

-Estamos a varios días desde donde podamos embarcar a Japón.- Le explicó Enishi.

Kaoru asintió moviendo un poco la cabeza. Él intuyó que se sentía aplastada y no era para menos. Había intimado con quien, tal vez, aún consideraba su enemigo, dependiendo de qué recordara. Se preguntó si había leído la carta que le envió hacía unos meses. Salieron de la cabaña y se dirigieron al puerto. Kaoru apenas le hablaba a Enishi, lo necesario cuando no entendía el idioma en el que alguien le hablaba, y evitaba tocarlo. Atras quedó la mujer cariñosa del día anterior, la niña mimosa que lo llenaba de besos, la joven que le decía a cada rato lo enamorada que se sentía.

Un cambio tan grande lo tenía desconcertado aunque entendía por qué sucedió. Enishi se preguntaba si ella había llegado a albergar algún sentimiento real por él o todo había sido una fantasía, un amor inventado por su mente por una necesidad de sentirse segura.

&-o-o-o-o-&-o-o-o-o-&

No era posible lo que le pasaba. No podía creer que le hubiera permitido acariciar su cuerpo y tomarla como si fuera su mujer. Simplemente no podía. Kaoru consideraba que estaba viviendo una horrible pesadilla de la que esperaba despertar en cualquier momento.

No recordaba mucho de Kenshin, sólo que lo asociaba al color rojizo y que había soñado con su mirada inusualmente violeta la noche anterior. De Enishi recordaba que tenían algo contra él, había historia muy fuerte por la que él venía a vengarse. Su sueño no le aportó mayores señales, pero recordaba el miedo que habia sentido por él en un momento.

Tras el desayuno le exigió a Enishi salir de la cabaña mientras ella se cambiaba de ropa. Lo odiaba... no recordaba haber odiado tanto a alguien en su vida... aunque objetivamente no recordaba nada. Pero estaba segura de lo odiaba con fuerza, con cada gramo de su ser. Encontró un trozo de tela entre sus cosas, asi que se ató el cabello en una coleta alta y puso la tela ahí. Salió con sus escasas pertenencias de la cabaña y casi podría jurar que Enishi quedó un momento en shock al verla, sin embargo, ella apartó la vista. No quería mirarlo. Nada. Se engañaría a sí misma y pensaría que la acompañaba otra persona cuando viajaran de regreso a dónde sea que tuvieran que ir.

Al llegar a un pequeño embarcadero, Enishi intentó contratar un bote para que los llevara pronto al puerto o los acercara lo más posible. Tras hacer un trato con un pescador, ayudó a Kaoru a subir a su transporte, pero ella no soportó el vaiven mientras se acomodaban y tuvo que salir de allí. Tras reponerse e intentarlo de nuevo, vomitó y siguió con náuseas.

Asqueada con la idea de llevar al hijo de su enemigo, se alejó del embarcadero.

-No puedo subirme a esa cosa. Me siento pésimo.-

Enishi suspiró, cansado.

-¿Entiendes que esa es la forma más directa de llegar a donde quieres ir?

-Si. Pero no me pienso subir de nuevo. Prefiero caminar.

Él la había mirado con una mezcla de emociones, pero ninguna era rabia. Lo que ella vio en sus ojos negros la conmovió al punto que por un instante, empatizó con él.

-Puedo intentarlo de nuevo. Vamos a embarcar. Tendré que acostumbrarme.

-No, no es necesario.- repuso.- Caminemos. En el próximo pueblo lo intentaremos de nuevo.

Caminaron al ritmo que marcó Kaoru y por la noche se alojaron en la casa de una familia que los recibió. Desde luego se presentaron como matrimonio y les asignaron un dormitorio que compartieron, pero Enishi durmió aparte, así también la siguiente noche. La próxima vez Kaoru se adelantó en decir que eran hermanos e igualmente les dieron un cuarto juntos.

Con la rabia ya en frío y haciéndose aún miles de preguntas, Kaoru miró a Enishi dormir en su rincón. A ella le costaba conciliar el sueño a pesar del cansancio de tanto caminar y su vista que iba y volvía por la oscuridad del cuarto siempre llegaba al sitio en que, iluminado por un poco de luz de luna, Enishi descansaba.

Él la confundía mucho. Es decir, ella no le hablaba y las pocas veces que lo hacía, si no había nadie cerca lo trataba muy mal y le reclamaba. Sin embargo él le mostraba una infinita paciencia y cuidaba de ella. La abrigaba antes de que empezara el viento y paraba cuando ella hacía algún gesto de cansancio. Podría decir que era justo que se sintiera culpable y la compensara por las cosas que le había hecho, pero se preguntaba si no había algo más.

Es decir... ella... lo miraba. Y mucho. Más de lo que se podía reconocer a sí misma, más de lo que su fuerza de voluntad la podía atajar. Él trataba de mantenerse cerca, de ayudarla y de tocarla y aunque ella le gruñía, de a poco le permitió acortar la distancia entre ellos. Ella sabía que había un hombre en algún lugar, pero este que conocía la había cuidado y había curado. La había estrechado entre sus brazos cuando tuvo miedo y la besó y le hizo el amor de una manera tal que ella se permitió pensar por algún instante, que dudaba que pudiera recordar un amante mejor.

Si quitaba la parte del engaño, Kaoru sólo conocía cosas buenas de él. Siempre gentil con Chyou, siempre paciente con ella. Cada vez que despertó lo encontró sentado leyendo cerca de su cama y la primera vez que durmieron juntos fue porque ella le rogó. Sobre lo poco que recordaba de su pasado, era todo muy confuso para ella como para dar un veredicto tajante. Después de todo, recordaba escenas pero no contexto.

Se acostó y cerró los ojos al darse cuenta que buscaba excusas para no odiarlo y se obligó a dejar de pensar en eso. Su mente la estaba traicionando sin duda, pero, antes de dormir, no pudo dejar de pensar en quién era Enishi en verdad. Y esa pregunta llegó a ser incluso más importante para ella que saber quién era Kaoru.

&-o-o-o-o-&-o-o-o-o-&

Durante unos días Kaoru se mantuvo hostil a Enishi, aunque no con la intensidad de los primeros días y a poco de llegar a su destino, tuvieron que alojar en un lugar donde estaban solos, otra cabaña. Cruzada de brazos, Kaoru entró sin mirarlo.

-Eres una rata. No sabes cómo te desprecio.- le dijo. No quiso tomar la cena que él le ofreció más tarde y se acostó dándole la espalda.

-Tienes que comer. Llevas mi... un hijo en tu vientre.

-No quiero nada que venga de tí. Y no es seguro que lo lleve, asi que no te ilusiones.- mintió.

-Kaoru, entiendo que me odias y me lo merezco, pero no te castigues a tí misma por eso, ni al niño.

-Piérdete.- dijo, y se sentó cabizbaja.

A juicio de Enishi, Kaoru había estado un poco rara el último día. Casi podía asegurar que ella le tomaba simpatia y eso le daba esperanzas, pero no podía dar nada por sentado. Cenó dándole la espalda, en silencio y dándole espacio mental, pero al terminar y volverse, notó que seguía sentada, tomándose la cabeza.

-¿Te sientes bien? Vamos, debes cenar. Por favor.- dijo gentil.

-Yo no soy así.- murmuró Kaoru, mirándolo.- Yo no soy así... ¿Enishi, qué me hiciste?

-¿Ehh? ¿Qué dices?

Enishi notó que Kaoru temblaba y se abrazaba a sí misma. Ella cerró los ojos, afectada.

-Abrázame.-le pidió con la voz ahogada.

Haciendo caso, con cuidado, Enishi la estrechó contra él. Kaoru se rindió.

-Me siento mal por enojarme contigo aunque te mereces todo lo peor por esto. Dime... por qué me siento así? ¿Acaso me embrujaste? De todas las personas... ¿Por qué tenía que suceder esto precisamente contigo?

-Yo no planeé nada de esto.

Abrigada entre sus brazos, contra su pecho, Kaoru tuvo esa conocida y satisfactoria sensación de que todo era seguro y todo estaría bien. Si Enishi fuera tan malvado, ella no podría sentirse a salvo con él, ¿o si? Suspiró y él le acarició la cabeza con su mentón. También suspiró y eso la conmovió. Un hombre tan grande como él, suspirando... debía sentir algo por ella.

Pero aún había temas que debía resolver, y que eran importantes para ella. Se separó un poco de él, sin ser soltada.

-Dime... ¿tengo hijos?

-Uno.- repuso él luego de algunos segundos.- Se llama Kenji. Sinceramente no sé si hay otro.-

La ira regresó a Kaoru al tomar el peso de esas palabras.

Dejar atrás a un hombre era una cosa, ¿pero un hijo? No recordaba absolutamente nada de él, salvo el nombre al caer que... asi quería llamar al hijo que esperaba. Era un desastre, un enorme y horrible desastre. Se soltó de él violentamente.

-Es decir, que tengo que regresar, ¿cierto? ¿No pensaste en mi hijo cuando te hiciste pasar por mi esposo, en lo solo que estaría? ¡Me necesita, pero qué pudo importarte!

-¡Maldición, Kaoru!- rugió Enishi sobrepasado.- No fue intencional. Pero te vi. Te vi en la playa y te rescaté, te llevé a mi casa y te escondí porque no sabía si te buscaban para hacerte daño y me enamoré de tí, ¡por un demonio!. Está bien, te mentí, pero fue para protegerte, el hombre que envié a Japón a investigar las circunstancias de tu accidente se demoró en regresar pero sabes, fuiste tan... absolutamente adorable conmigo que me enamoré. Si, Kaoru, me enamoraste con tus sonrisas y tus cariños... y no tenías derecho a hacerlo. Tú no puedes simplemente darle todo a quien nunca tuvo nada... porque nunca tuve nada y sólo quise saber qué se sentía cumplir el sueño de estar con alguien como tú.

Furioso, se levantó y se fue a la playa. Gritó, rugió, pateó la arena. Desde la puerta, Kaoru observaba su silueta. Asimiló las palabras que él le dijo y regresó a su futón. Enishi entró pocos minutos después.

-Puedes volver a tu vida perfecta, no lo voy a impedir.- digo agotado.-Le entregaré mi cabeza a Kenshin. Aquí se acaba todo para mí, pero sabes? No me arrepiento de nada. De nada de lo que hice. Sé que obré mal, pero aún con las culpas que sentí, en estos meses he sido más feliz que en ninguna otra época de mi vida. Y en esto no miento.

Se tendió en otro futón junto al de ella y le dio la espalda.

&-o-o-o-o-&-o-o-o-o-&

Chyou los recibió al dia siguiente en la casa. Estaba tan contenta de ver de nuevo a Kaoru que de inmediato corrió a preparar su cuarto. La joven mujer sólo quería bañarse y cambiarse de ropa antes de enfrentar el viaje de regreso a Japón, porque un barco salía por la tarde.

Enishi se veía cansado, y la anciana se preocupó por él.

-Ya sabe todo.- dijo mirándola a los ojos cuando ella le sirvió un té.- Al menos, lo que puede recordar. Ofrecí contarle lo que sé, pero dice que no confía en mí.-

-¿Ya sabe que es madre?-

-No solo eso. Espera un hijo mío.- dijo Enishi, sin poder evitar sonreír con eso. Chyou lo miró.

-Señor, usted sabe que cometió un error, aunque puedo entender por qué lo hizo. Pero usted sabía que la señora Kaoru es mujer ajena. Usted ni siquiera debió soñar con ella y tuvo que devolverla apenas ella se mejoró.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Kaoru es un sueño ajeno, Chyou, pero... la quiero más que a nada. Te aseguro que la amo más de lo que en algún momento la pudo querer Kenshin y... no sé. No quiero que se vaya pero entiendo que es lo correcto ir a dejarla.

-Así es, señor. Tiene que dejarla ir.

Un leve sonido hizo a los dos volverse hacia la puerta, donde Kaoru se encontraba con una bata. Los miró a ambos un momento y luego se decidió por la Enishi.

-Pregúntale a Chyou dónde están las toallas. No las encuentro.

Hecha la traducción para ambas partes, Kaoru se retiró a su baño. Enishi y Chyou se miraron, preguntándose cuánto habría escuchado ella sobre lo que hablaron. Tal vez nada.

&-o-o-o-o-&-o-o-o-o-&

Aseguró la puerta del que fue su dormitorio y buscó algo en el armario para ponerse. Encontró un kimono que claramente era más viejo y tenía remiendos pero estaba limpio, y sintió que con ese había llegado. Decidió usarlo.

Era curioso que recordaba la manera de hacer las cosas prácticas de su vida, como ponerse un kimono o peinarse con una coleta y adornarse con una cinta, o saber que el anillo que llevaba en el dedo anular era de matrimonio, sin embargo no recordaba a las personas o los hechos de su vida. A ratos era desesperante.

Por ejemplo, ahora sabía que había un niño llamado Kenji del que no sabía nada más, ni edad, ni aspecto, nada. Sabía que era su hijo, pero no sentía nada por él, le parecía que era como un chico del que había oído hablar, aunque sabía que tenía que ir a buscarlo porque era su niño. Al recordar a Kenshin y saber que era su esposo real, descubrió algo más. Aunque recordaba caras, en el caso de Kenshin no podía recordar la forma en que sentía hacía él. Sabía que lo había amado, pero no experimentaba nada ni medianamente parecido a lo que le pasaba con Enishi estando cerca de ella.

Tras anudarse el obi con una cinta roja, pensó en el hijo que venía en camino. Sería un desastre cuando le hablara a su esposo sobre eso, posiblemente su familia se rompería si Kenshin no lograba aceptarlo, porque ese niño viviría con ellos. Kaoru no permitiría que nadie apartara al bebé de su lado, ni menos lo repudiara. Él no tenía la culpa de que su madre se haya dejado embarazar por otro hombre. No tenía la culpa de tener una madre tan estúpida, pero al menos, sería una madre que lo cuidaría y no poermitiría que nadie lo hiciera sentir menos. Sea lo que fuere, hija o hijo, ella lo amaría con fuerzas, porque ya le amaba. Se sobaba la pancita por las noches y sonreía pensando en el amor que sentía por su bebé.

Se sentó en la cama y miró en rededor. Una cama, un velador, un sillón que sin duda Enishi había mandado a traer del estar y a su lado una mesita con algunos libros. Lo pudo ver, ahí sentado, cómodo y con las piernas cruzadas. Su cabello blanco le llamaba mucho la atención y pensó si su hijo heredaría esa característica.

Se abrazó a sí misma y sin poner los pies en la cama, dejó caer su cuerpo en ella. Casi pudo sentir cuando Enishi se acostó ahí por primera vez con ella porque tenía miedo.

Pero antes, algunos días antes... recordó lo que sintió cuando lo vió por primera vez con algo de conciencia. Le había gustado mucho como lucía, y después de eso, quedó encandilada con su forma de ser hacia ella. Ciertamente había llegado a quererlo. No, más que eso.

Ella lo quiso cuando no tenía memoria, y ahora, que algo tenía, no podía dejar de hacerlo.

Pero no. Debía luchar contra eso. Se levantó de la cama de un salto y salió se la habitación. Estaba lista para ir al puerto y Enishi se despidió de Chyou, prometiéndole regresar en una semana más y le pidió a Ah-Kum que los acompañara.

Caminaron tranquilamente, uno al lado del otro.

-Kaoru, quiero que sepas que si... por algún motivo encuentras algo que no te guste, puedes regresar a este lugar. Por favor, pon atención al viaje por si lo tienes que repetir de vuelta.

Ella no respondió y siguió andando.

-Si necesitas algo para el bebé más adelante, me puedes escribir. Puedo mandarte a Chyou para que te ayude con el embarazo y el nacimiento del bebé. Es muy importante para mi.

Soltando aire, Kaoru siguió andando. Al cabo de veinte minutos llegaron al puerto.

-Te acompañaré hasta Japón. De ahí en adelante, Ah-Kum te llevará a tu casa, porque queda lejos del puerto en el que atracarán. Posiblemente se demoren un día más.

En ese momento Kaoru se dignó a mirarlo.

-¿Por qué sólo hasta el puerto japonés?

Enishi se encogió de hombros.

-De todos modos lo recordarás. No puedo entrar a Japón. Hice algo hace unos años y puede que me arresten si alguien me reconoce. No voy preparado para ir. Si no hubieras insistido tanto en viajar hoy, me pude haber pintado el cabello negro. Ah-Kum es de confianza y te cuidará.

Kaoru asintió y miró al muchacho. Ah-Kum no era tan alto como Enishi, pero sin duda sería fornido. Le recordó a alguien, pero el nombre de esa persona no llegaba a su mente. Se sintió tentada a preguntar a Enishi si sabía algo, pero desistió.

Ya estaban llamando a abordar el barco y Kaoru fue a subir, pero sus piernas se negaron a moverse. Enishi lo notó.

-El viaje no es muy largo, pero sólo se puede hacer por barco. Kaoru, si quieres volver a casa...

-¡Déjame!- dijo ella, dándole un manotazo y caminando en dirección contraria. Se sentó por ahí y Enishi indicó a Ah-Kum que se mantuviera cerca. Él fue donde Kaoru pero ella no quiso hablarle.

Los minutos pasaron y ella se apretaba la panza con sus dos brazos. A Enishi se le ocurrió pensar que tal vez, por el naufragio, ella tuviera algún tipo de fobia a las embarcaciones y que por eso su cuerpo reaccionaba tan mal.

-Enishi...- dijo ella al cabo de un rato.

-¿Sí...?

-Quiero saber... ese tiempo de lugar en lugar... lo he pensado mucho, tú nunca compraste ningún barco, menos llegaste a algún acuerdo. Hemos estado huyendo, ¿verdad?

-Si.

-¿Por qué? ¿Alguien me busca? Mi esposo... Kenshin está en China?

-No lo sé.

-¿Entonces, por qué huíste conmigo?-

-Porque si él estaba aquí, podía encontrarte y llevarte con él y yo no quería eso. Quería estar contigo.

Kaoru cerró con fuerza los ojos. Sus palabras dolían.

-No te importa que yo sea ca...?

-No me importa.

-¿Y crees que Kenshin me busca?

\- Estoy seguro que apenas toques suelo japonés él se enterará y se reunirá contigo.

Miraron a la gente ir y venir en el puerto. Escucharon a algunas gaviotas y de pronto todo quedó en calma. Se hizo un silencio tal que Enishi no pudo resistirse a mirarla. Se encontró con los ojos de Kaoru clavados en él.

-Si he de ser sincera... No quiero que me pongas en ningún barco. No quiero regresar.

-¿Qué?

-Solo... vamos a nuestra casa, con Chyou. No quiero ir a Japón. Quiero estar aquí, "esposo".

&-o-o-o-o-&-o-o-o-o-&

Despertar y sentir a Kaoru pegada a su costado hizo que Enishi se pellizcara para saber si era verdad o seguía soñando. La quería, nadie podía imaginarse cuánto la quería y esa sensación de que ella se entregaba a él sabiendo que era Kaoru Himura era más de lo que pudo pensar.

No se engañaba, sabía que la mirada reprobatoria de Chyou era un juego de niños al lado de todo lo que tendrían que enfrentar. A su entorno familiar en Tokio no le gustaría saber que estaba embarazada, la repudiarían si llegaban a vislumbrar que eran amantes, sin considerar las circunstancias en el caso de ella, porque sabía que a él lo odiarían de todas maneras y le daba lo mismo. También estaba Kenshin... aunque sinceramente, no le preocupaba tanto como antes.

Ah-Kum le informó la noche anterior que en efecto, el japonés pelirrojo había dado con la casa y se había tenido que marchar y que había regresado dos veces más mientras no estuvieron. Ya sabía que tenía a Kaoru.

-No estoy seguro de que haya regresado a Japón. Puede que siga merodeando por aquí. Venía con un muchacho de unos quince años que portaba una espada de madera. Yahiko, creo.- le dijo el muchacho.

Para Enishi, era cuestión de tiempo volver a ver a su cuñado, pero esta vez no escaparía. Acarició una mejilla de Kaoru. La tenía a ella. No necesitaba seguir escondiéndola porque por lo que la conocía, sabía que amaba con intensidad y eso le daba la seguridad de que, aún si se separasen, ella lo buscaría.

Se levantó con cuidado de no despertar a Kaoru y se acercó a la ventana. Había una bonita vista, asi que mandaría a hermosear aún más el jardín. Quería que Kaoru siempre pudiera ver cosas bellas desde ahí. También le pediría a Chyou que empezara a trasladar sus cosas a ese cuarto. Sobre la cama, era muy ancha asi que bien podía ser su lecho matrimonial y sobre la cuna, ¿dónde pondrían la cuna? Él no quería sacar su sillón, pero quedaba espacio.

Kaoru se movió y un haz de luz dio sobre su mano izquierda. El anillo de oro brilló, llamando su atención. Se desanimó ligeramente. ¿Para qué se hacía ilusiones? Aún pensando en vencer a Kenshin y a la sociedad, faltaba mucho en Kaoru que recordar sobre su vida. Sólo con recordar el nombre de Kenshin casi quiso matarlo en la cabaña. ¿Y cuándo supiera que él había sido también un asesino? ¿Un monstruo buscando venganza? Kenshin, si es que llegaba a recordar esa parte de su vida, lo hizo buscando un mundo mejor. Un tonto soldado idealista en medio de una guerra, pero él, Enishi, mató a una familia que lo acogió para heredar sus bienes, se involucró con la mafia e incluso financió el golpe de estado que quiso dar Makoto Shishio por el odio que sentía hacia Japón. Mandó a destruír el restaurante de su amiga Tae, a darle una paliza al señor Maekawa y otra al policía amigo de ella. ¿De qué forma podía contarle esas cosas sin que ella lo repudiara?

Si pudiera volver el tiempo atrás, haría todo diferente. Si la hubiera ido a dejar a Tokio como le indicó Chyou, posiblemente lo hubieran recibido como héroe y le hubieran permitido visitarla. Hubiera tomado más tiempo pero ahora, sabiendo lo afines que eran, podría haber tenido una posibilidad de conquistarla. En fin, lo hecho estaba hecho.

-¿Enishi?

-Hum?

Regresó a la cama. Kaoru se movió mimosa entre las sábanas.

-Buenos días.

Sonriendo, se prepararon para desayunar. Chyou, un poco más callada, les puso la mesa con todo lo que necesitarían y los dejó solos. Al terminar, Kaoru sintió nauseas, pero se las aguantó. Más tarde salieron a dar una pequeña vuelta.

Caminaban de regreso a su casa y viendo una oportunidad, Enishi le contó algunas de sus cosas y todo lo que hizo luego de lo que él mismo denominó, "una etapa de oscura locura" en su vida. Ella admiró sus esfuerzos, especialmente cuidar de Ah-Kun y Chyou, además de la rectitud de sus nuevos negocios. Era importante para él que ella se diera cuenta de que ahora era otra persona para cuando le revelara su verdad.

&-o-o-o-o-&-o-o-o-o-&

El ajetreo comenzaba temprano en Akabeko, cuando las personas pasaban a tomar desayuno camino al mercado, lo que obligaba a Tae a levantarse un poco más temprano para atender a su ahijado y alimentarlo adecuadamente, porque más tarde sus clientes no le dejaban mucho tiempo.

No podía decir que la presencia de Kenji le molestara, todo lo contrario, era un gusto cuidar de él. A veces hacía tonterías de niño, como ponerse a jugar con algunos ingredientes de la cocina, inutilizándolos, pero su cara inocente y sus ojos llenos de alegría acababan conquistando a todos y nadie lo podía regañar. Incluso uno de sus cocineros le había traído un pequeño traje parecido al que usaba él. En Akabeko todo el personal lo amaba y cuidaban de él. Especialmente Tsubame.

Esa mañana Tae se encontraba vistiendo al pequeño Kenji cuando Tsubame entró en el cuarto, seguida de Megumi. Tras mirarla con expresión de incredulidad, volvió su atención al pequeño.

-Te hacía en Aizú.

-Supe que Kaoru aún no aparece y quise venir a ver si podía ayudar en algo. ¿Cómo está Ken-san?

Kenji estiró sus manitos hacia Tsubame quien de inmediato lo cargó en sus brazos y le hizo unas muecas para que riera.

-Kenshin está bien. Al menos eso me pareció cuando estuvo aquí hace dos días. Se iba de regreso a China, porque sabe que Kaoru está allí. Dijo que no descansaría hasta traerla de vuelta y se llevó a Yahiko como apoyo, después de todo, ella es su mujer y lo más importante en su vida.- repuso mirandola con cierta intención. - Pero dime, querida, ¿qué haces aquí?-

Jugando con su largo y negro cabello, Megumi acabó de acomodarlo sobre los hombros.

-Genzai me dijo que viniera a revisar a Kenji porque había estado congestionado en estos días y él estaba ocupado.

-Kenji está muy bien. Su respiración es normal y se ve saludable. Come igual que siempre y sólo llora por su madre, pero a veces. Si Genzai quiere puede venir cuando tenga tiempo.

-De todos modos lo revisaré.- dijo la doctora con suavidad. Tae miró a Tsubame.

-Lleva al niño al comedor, preciosa, que es hora del desayuno.

-...Yuno...- dijo Kenji feliz.- Teno hambre.

-Yo te daré de comer algo muy rico.- dijo Tsubame feliz y dejó a las mujeres solas. Tae se alisó el delantal que traía sobre el kimono.

-Cuando Kaoru salió corriendo de aquí me dejó a su hijo y encargó que nadie lo tocara salvo yo y Tsubame, por eso lo cuidamos desde entonces y ni siquiera a Kenshin se lo he entregado.

-Pero... es importante que lo examine.

-Pues tú no tocarás al hijo de mi amiga y es mi última palabra.- dijo Tae molesta y saliendo del cuarto, puso su habitual sonrisa al encargarse del hijo de su amiga. Megumi salió tras ella luego de unos segundos y de ahí a la salida.

&-o-o-o-o-&-o-o-o-o-&

-¡Te odio!- gritó Kaoru, y una almohada voló a la cabeza de Enishi, que la esquivó con facilidad.

-Pero Kaoru... sé que no elegí las palabras correctas pero... si estás más... hem... llenita.

-¡Me dijiste gorda!

-No dije eso, sabes que no lo estás y aunque así fuera, tú eres hermosa para mí...

Kaoru hizo una mueca y él se apresuró a abrazarla por la cintura. Al principio ella se resistió pero al cuarto intento de él de besarla dejó su molestia de lado y le respondió con ansias.

-De todas formas te odio.- dijo cuando se separaron para que ella buscara sus pantuflas. Enishi suspiró y se terminó de abotonar la camisa con cuello estilo mao. Al salir del cuarto, Kaoru lo alcanzó y le tomó una mano. Él no la miró, y por seguridad, reprimió una risita.

Su caracter a veces le daba pelea al suyo, a modo de juego. Lo odiaba y lo amaba con locura con una facilidad que lo tenía fascinado y su relación comenzó a ser muy intensa cuando despertaron en Kaoru facetas de la personalidad que ella le mostró la primera vez que se vieron, muchos años atrás. Ella era muy divertida, tenía cada salida que lo mantenia intrigado preguntándose con qué le saldría la próxima vez que abriera la boca pero también era muy reflexiva y compasiva. Le preguntó a Enishi si Chyou podía comer con ellos.

-Ella piensa que te podía molestar que lo hiciera. Antes de tu llegada comía conmigo y Ah-Kum.

-Entonces dile también a él que coma con nosotros. Enishi, si ellos son importantes para tí, también serán mi familia y los amaré y respetaré como tú haces.

Chyou recibió la noticia con lágrimas en los ojos y aunque seguía desaprobando lo que pasaba entre la señora y el señor, no hizo más comentarios al respecto.

-Vamos a ver cómo van los avances de tu barco.- dijo ella entusiasmada cinco días después de regresar, con un vestido de moda china que él le regaló. Se veía muy guapa caminando de su lado y su barriguita apenas se asomaba. Enishi había decidido comprar en un astillero de la zona y comprobó satisfecho que los tiempos de entrega se cumplirían en los plazos y regresaron caminado por la playa, uno al lado del otro, tomados de las manos.

-Me parece que el capitán que quieres para tu barco es confiable, pero entiendo que él prefiere dedicarse a la pesca.- le dijo Kaoru.

-Si, pero cuando sopese las condiciones de trabajo que le ofrezco, versus las que ya tiene, vendrá a nosotros. Al final, será su decisión. Y hablando de eso... Kaoru, dime, ¿Te arrepientes de tu decisión? Has pensado sobre lo que te propuse de volver a Japón?

-¿Acaso ya te aburriste de mí?

-Soy muy feliz a tu lado, cariño. No podría dejarte ir, pero me temo que seas una mujer dividida y me duele saber que sufres.

-No es fácil dejar a un hijo pero tengo miedo de lo que pueda pasar si regreso y no pueda seguir contigo. Mis memorias no estan del todo completas, hay muchos vacíos, y sé que Kenji existe porque tú lo mencionaste. Sobre Kenshin, siento que fue un buen marido, pero hay algo... algo que no puedo precisar y me molesta.

Enishi le había hablado del inmenso amor que le tuvo el mejor espadachín de Japón porque ella se lo preguntó, omitiendo información nueva que manejaba, porque era algo que tenía que comprobar con sus propios ojos.

-No creo que vuelva con Kenshin, no me siento capaz luego de estar contigo. Sólo quiero disfrutar de esta vida nueva, sin embargo, la existencia de Kenji es en este momento, un peso en mi corazón. Sólo conozco su nombre, no tengo una imagen de él o el recuerdo de un sonido, por eso, cuando mi condición mejore y no me maree tanto, me gustaría volver a Japón para conocerlo. Chyou dice qu podría ser todavía en un mes más. Pero debes saber que si se abren las puertas de mi memoria antes de ese tiempo y los sentimientos salen de ella, tal vez ellos me impulsen a irme aunquen no soporte el vaivén del barco y querré que me acompañes. Como sea, te amo, aquí y ahora, esposo. Yukishiro Enishi.

Tomando sus manos, Enishi besó cada una. Luego la miró.

-Hay cosas de mi que necesito contarte, Kaoru. Cosas de mi pasado, de antes que decidiera ser un empresario, de antes que nos viéramos por primera vez. Cuando volvamos a casa, lo haré.

-Todos tenemos cosas en nuestro pasado de las que no queremos hablar. No lo hagas si no quieres. Yo respetaré tu silencio.- repuso ella y sintió algo al escucharse. Se prometió pensar en eso durante la noche.

Se detuvieron y se besaron. Una ola mojó sus pies y riendo, se alejaron de la orilla. Fue cuando la sombra de color rojiza apareció frente a ellos.

El odio puro salía de sus ojos en atemorizantes destellos dorados. Su cabello había perdido el brillo y sus ropas lucían deslavadas. La cicatriz en forma de cruz que marcaba su mejilla izquierda se vió más atemorizante que nunca.

Los había encontrado. Finalmente ajustarían cuentas, pero Enishi se encontraba desarmado. Sin posibilidad de ejecutar el Watojustu, que contrarrestaba la técnica de Kenshin, estaba perdido. Kaoru, mientras, paralizada contemplaba al que sabía era su esposo verdadero.

Kenshin desenvainó su katana. Kaoru al verlo, tuvo la sensación de que estaba más lento y torpe. Su derecha temblaba.

-Aléjate de Enishi, Kaoru... ¡Ahora!

Ella no quiso hacerlo y fue Enishi quien la empujó.

-¡No lo hagas, Kenshin, por favor, no lo hagas!

La mirada que le dirigió Kenshin, de pies a cabeza les bastó para saber que el romance estaba descubierto. El guerrero pelirrojo entonces dio vuelta su espada de filo inverso y caminó hacia Enishi.

-Te amo, Kaoru.- dijo antes de ver el destello.

&-o-o-o-o-&-o-o-o-o-&

Fin parte 2 de 3

Agosto 29, 2015

Notas de Autora:

Me sorprendió la recepción a este fanfic. Quedo muy agradecida de sus comentarios.

No tenía pensado alargar la historia y en efecto, solo completé algunas ideas, lo que dió para un capítulo extra, asi que no hay nada nuevo. Espero que se hayan entretenido porque el próximo episodio se viene denso.

Blankaoru.


	3. Chapter 3

Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece, es obra intelectual de Nobuhiro Watsuki. La presente historia la escribo por diversión y sin fines de lucro.

&-o-o-o-o-&-o-o-o-o-&

Sueño Ajeno

Parte 3 de 3

&-o-o-o-o-&-o-o-o-o-&

Enishi saltó hacia atrás en el momento justo y alcanzó a ver el brillo del acero desplegarse frente a sus ojos, dándose cuenta que la velocidad que Kenshin le imprimió a la ejecución de la técnica claramente habia menguado en esos años. Por instinto de conservación, en el segundo ataque se movió quedando a ras de suelo de modo que la espada trazó un arco esta vez sobre su cabeza y al notar a Kenshin tan cerca de él y con una falla en su defensa, aprovechó de incorporarse con rapidez y asestarle un golpe desde abajo, hacia la mandíbula.

Escuchó un grito de Kaoru, pero tuvo que saltar hacia atrás cuando la espada regresó como un rayo e intentó desgarrar su carne. Algo para él no andaba bien con Kenshin. Cinco o cuatro años atrás, le hubiera bastado una oportunidad para causarle un daño considerable. Ahora era incapaz de tocarlo y ya llevaba tres intentos a un hombre desarmado. Enishi tuvo la impresión de que Kenshin estaba claramente en el ocaso del espadachín y le extrañó, porque para tener treinta y pocos, en teoría aún debía poder ejecutar su técnica

Kenshin conocía sus limitaciones, sin embargo esgrimió su espada una vez más. Esta vez una mano sobre su hombro detuvo su intención y una voz le llamó.

-Kenshin, déjalo. Ya tenemos a Kaoru.

A Enishi le costo reconocer al fornido joven que venía con Kenshin. Se trataba de Yahiko, el niño que vivía con ellos, sin duda ahora en camino de ser hombre. Su cuerpo había crecido, sus músculos se asomaban y a juzgar por el aura que despedía, iba en claro ascenso. Tal vez no sería un exponente del Kamiya Kashim en su plenitud o tal vez si, pero para la época en que le había tocado vivir, seguramente sería de los mejores. De pronto, Enishi notó que Kenshin se daba la vuelta y enfundaba su espada, para entregársela a Yahiko con una reverencia, como si fuera de él. Respiró profundo y pasó de largo hacia Kaoru, pero ella retrocedió un par de pasos, hasta que sus pies se mojaron con el agua.

\- Kaoru...

La mujer miró a Enishi. El desconcierto en su rostro era evidente.

-... volvamos a casa, Kaoru.- dijo Kenshin al acercarse. Intentó tomarle una mano, pero Kaoru se apartó de él y caminó hacia Enishi. Se puso tras su espalda y le habló, asustada.

-Ese es mi esposo, pero el otro, ¿quién es?

-Es el chico al que consideras tu hermano.- contestó Enishi. No sabía mucho más sobre él como para darle más referencias.

Kenshin y Yahiko intercambiaron miradas, tras escuchar el diálogo.

-¿Qué le hiciste, Enishi?- exigió saber Kenshin.- Kaoru, ¿Por qué te comportas así?-

-La encontré en la playa, junto a los restos de un naufragio.- dijo Enishi, alzando su voz para que se escuchara por sobre el ruido de las olas.- Sufrió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y pienso que por eso perdió la memoria. No recuerda nada de su vida anterior a su llegada aquí, salvo tu nombre y el de Kenji.

Boquiabierto, Kenshin miró a Kaoru y ella sin dejar su guarida, le miró apenas lo suficiente para que él notara las sombras en su mirada.

-Lo tratas como tu pareja.- observó sin expresión, pero tras él, Yahiko demostraba su desapruebo en su cara.

-Somos pareja.- dijo Enishi. Entonces Kenshin lanzó un grito desgarrador.

-¡No! ¡No!... ¡No lo acepto!, ¡No!-

-Kaoru, ¿cómo pudiste hacerlo? ¿Estar con este tipo?- dijo Yahiko claramente decepcionado.

-No juzgues a Kaoru.- se presuró a decir Enishi.- Ella realmente no recuerda nada. La engañé y le dije que era su esposo. El resto lo hizo el tiempo que pasé cuidándola. Pero antes de seguir juzgándola o juzgando mi proceder, ¡yo exijo saber qué hacía Kaoru en un barco que naufragó! ¿Acaso alguno de tus enemigos, Kenshin? ¿Por qué no la cuidaste?

Fue leve. Algo muy leve. Un pequeño ademán de bajar la mirada y la cabeza que Kenshin de inmediato corrigió, algo que Enishi no vió en Yahiko, quien sólo lo miró con rabia.

-¿No fuiste tú el que mandó esa carta? ¡Por culpa de tu carta Kaoru se embarcó! Esto ya lo tenías planeado, ¡para vengarte de Kenshin!-

-¿Qué dices?- dijo Enishi confundido por la acusación y miró a Kenshin.- Aquí hay un malentendido. Mi carta no le pedia que viniera.

-¡Mientes!-dijo Yahiko.- No sé que decía, pero lo que sea fue lo que la motivó.

Enishi y Kaoru intercambiaron una rápida mirada en la que él intentó transmitirle que no tenía idea de qué hablaba Yahiko e intentaba hacer memoria sobre lo que había escrito que se hubiera podido malinterpretar. Sólo le hablaba de su nueva vida y le enviaba su dirección para que le escribiera contándole sobre ellos. Nadie se sentía obligado a embarcar por algo así. Se lo dijo a Yahiko pero antes de seguir con el tema, Kenshin se apresuró en tomar a Kaoru de una muñeca.

-Nos vamos. Embarcaremos hoy mismo de vuelta...

-¡No!- chilló Kaoru. De inmediato Enishi empujó a Kenshin hacia atrás.

-Suéltala, no la trates así.-

Una espada de madera se interpuso entre Enishi y Kenshin. Yahiko quedó en medio.

-Y tú no vuelvas a tocar a Kenshin. Kaoru tiene que regresar a Tokio y nos la llevaremos porque nos pertenece.

La situación era especialmente tensa y Kaoru se sentía muy nerviosa y sobre todo, reacia a partir, al menos con el pelirrojo. Enishi se le acercó al percibir su turbación. Miró a Kenshin.

-Esto no le hace bien a Kaoru. Cálmense y hablaremos en mi casa.

-Vine dos veces a tu casa y te la habías llevado y ahora que el daño ya está hecho, ¿me invitas allí? - preguntó Kenshin con evidente desdén. Yahiko hacía un esfuerzo supremo por entender pero al poner atención en la expresión confundida de Kaoru, decidió intentar calmar a Kenshin. Nunca antes lo había visto así de enojado. Le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Está bien, Kenshin. Creo que es lo mejor, por ella. No se ve muy bien. Mírala, está pálida.

Respirando pausadamente, Kenshin se dominó. Fue a acercarse a Kaoru, pero ella evitó mirarlo y se abrazó a sí misma para que no le pudiera tomar la mano, caminando junto a Enishi. Los cuatro fueron a la mansión.

Chyou se asustó al ver a Enishi acompañado de las personas que lo buscaban, y notó que Kaoru estaba a punto de desfallecer. De inmediato le puso un té para los nervios, en una cantidad prudente de hierbas por su embarazo. Al resto le ofreció servirles lo que quisieran, pero sólo querían agua.

-Kaoru debe regresar a Japón.- dijo Kenshin tras ocupar el estar.- No hay otra salida. Es mi esposa y nuestro hijo la espera.

Por primera vez desde que se vieran, Kenshin y Kaoru intercambiaron una mirada que duró más de algunos segundos. Él consideró que hacía tiempo no la veía tan hermosa y ese vestido de moda china que llevaba era especialmente sentador. Kaoru en cambio lo miraba con curiosidad más que con alguna emoción además del rechazo.

Yahiko, conmovido tras mirarla con detención, le habló con un poco más de tacto.

-Kaoru, en Tokyo está tu vida. Allá están Tae, Tsubame, Genzai, Megumi... y para la fiesta de los cerezos nos reuniremos con Misao y Aoshi. Kenji te llama porque te necesita, eres su madre, y yo te he extrañado mucho, también.

El nombre de Megumi provocó una reacción en Kaoru, que la hizo entrecerrar los ojos, sin embargo no logró recordar nada concreto.

-¿Nos recuerdas?- Preguntó el joven.

-Lo siento.- dijo Kaoru conmovida.- Yo los miro y no logro encontrar algo en ustedes que me lleve a mi antigua vida. Entiendo como deben sentirse, de verdad que lo entiendo pero no logro sentirlo aquí.- dijo señalándose el pecho.- En este lugar me siento muy bien, quiero quedarme con Enishi.

Tanta sinceridad y valentía a la vez hizo que Enishi la mirara con una intensidad que Kenshin y Yahiko notaron claramente.

-¡Pero no puedes!- se presuró a decir Kenshin.- Eres mi esposa, tienes un hijo, ¡Nuestro hijo! Y la gente... Kaoru, tienes que volver. Esa es tu vida, no esta.

-Esta es mi vida.- repuso Kaoru.- Y es la que quiero. Además... debe saber que espero un hijo de Enishi.- se apresuró a decir antes que se le fuera el valor. Chyou que escuchaba tras la puerta se emocionó hasta las lágrimas.

Kenshin apretó los puños, temblando de rabia y de inmediato miró hacia el vientre levemente hinchado de su esposa. Pensó rápido. Si Enishi había sido capaz de lastimarlo fecundando a su esposa, él lo lastimaría llevándosela e impidiéndole ver a su hijo. Si Kaoru lo amó una vez, podría reconquistarla, sólo era cuestión de tiempo, tenía que llevársela. Obligó a su mente a ir hacia atrás, para ver cómo la había enamorado. Entonces la amabilidad había sido su arma. Tenía que controlarse y traer al rurouni de vuelta, empezando por suavizar el tono de su voz.

-Mi amor, entiendo todo lo que estás pasando y que ha sido difícil, pero aunque quieras engañarte o te engañen, tú y yo formamos una familia y tenemos una responsabilidad con eso. ¿Puedes entenderlo, cierto?- dijo con calma.

-Pero este hijo que llevo... -

-Será el hermano de Kenji. Nadie tiene que saber que no es mio.

-De ningún modo saldrá de aquí.- dijo Enishi al entender lo que Kenshin se proponía.- Ese niño que viene, o niña, es mío y no permitiré que crezca lejos de mí.

-Eso lo hubieras pensado antes de tomar la mujer de otro hombre. ¿Acaso no puedes ver lo mal que obraste?

-La amo. No me importa nada más.

-Pero y Kaoru... ¿te ama, Enishi?- retrucó Kenshin con una sonrisa fingida.- Porque después de todo, ella no recuerda quién es. Ni quién eres tú. No recuerda por qué me amó, pero sabe que lo hizo y que formamos una familia, sin embargo, también te conoció antes y no llamaste mayormente su atención. ¿Cuánto crees que dure el amor que ella dice tenerte? ¿Crees que ese "amor" soporte la recuperación de sus memorias?

Enishi lo había pensado, y mucho, pero quería pensar que...

-Kaoru, regresa a Tokyo y danos un tiempo para hacerte recordar.- dijo Kenshin con dulzura.- Es algo que más que debernos, te debes a tí misma para saber si realmente esto es lo que quieres.

-Por favor, Kaoru, regresa.- dijo Yahiko evidentemente afectado.- Cuando desapareciste y luego supimos lo de ese barco y pensamos que habías muerto... fue horrible. Y nos llenamos de ilusión cuando supimos que vivías y con más ilusión aún vinimos a buscarte y después de mucho tiempo, sólo hoy hemos podido verte. No podemos acercarnos porque tú... nos miras sin reconocernos y es muy duro. Debo reconocer mi egoísmo en este momento pero quiero que vuelvas con nosotros porque nada es lo mismo sin tí. Te lo pido porque te extraño. Por favor. Enishi, no entiendo qué ha pasado aquí, pero tal vez tú puedas entender lo que yo siento. Devuélvenos a Kaoru.

Enishi se tensó con sus palabras y Kaoru sintió que algo empezaba a desgarrarse lentamente en su interior al ver al joven pidiéndole volver y entendiendo por lo que su familia pudo haber pasado sin tener noticias de ella, algo en lo que siempre pensó de manera supericial. Miró a Enishi para buscar en su rostro algo que la orientase, pero él tenía una expresión insondable. Luego la miró unos momentos y ella pudo anticipar que sus palabras le dolerían.

Enishi, sentado, proyectó su torso hacia delante, con las piernas abiertas y los codos apoyados en ellas. Habló sin mirarla.

-Kaoru, posiblemente más adelante sepas cosas malas de mí, por eso te pido que no olvides lo que te diré, por favor, porque incluso Kenshin reconocerá mi verdad en esto. Yo sé lo que es perder a alguien que amas por causa de otra persona, aún cuendo fue de un modo involuntario, por eso, Kaoru debes regresar con Kenshin. Sé lo que es quedarse solo desde muy niño, por eso Kaoru, debes regresar con Kenji. Sé lo que es quedarse sin tu hermana mayor, por eso, Kaoru debes regresar con Yahiko. Sé lo que es perder tus raíces y quedar sin hogar. Por eso, Kaoru, regresarás a tu dojo. Si después de todo esto te encuentras a tí misma y me ves a mi en tu corazón, iré a buscarte y espero, Kenshin, que a esto no te opongas. Pero si es a él a quien de verdad amas y reconstruyen su relación, no me volverás a ver. Yo pensaré que todo esto fue como un sueño que viví.

-Un sueño ajeno.- repuso Kenshin.- porque era mío.

-Un sueño ajeno.- repitió Enishi, levantándose, cansado. Kaoru se puso de pie y lo abrazó.

-Pero Enishi...- dijo Kaoru.- Yo quiero...

-Déjalo. Tú y yo sabemos que esto es lo que debimos hacer desde un comienzo. Regresarte a tu patria.

-Pero yo quiero estar contigo...

Kenshin se tensó y Yahiko puso una mano sobre su brazo para calmarlo.

-No existe felicidad construída sobre las vidas de otros...

-Si existe, la tenemos aquí.- Dijo Kaoru con la voz ahogada sin pensar.-Y si me tengo que ir... ven conmigo.

-Mi vida, yo nunca fui parte de tu cotidiano. Para recordar debes estar en tu entorno, sin mayores intervenciones. Pero además, necesitamos hacer esto bien de una vez por todas. Ve a conocer a tu hijo, preciosa y si sientes que me quieres, volverás aquí.

Las lágrimas empezaron a fluir por las mejillas de Kaoru.

-No me dejes, esposo...

-No te estoy dejando. Considera este tiempo extra con los tuyos como un regalo.- dijo enmarcando la cara de la joven con sus manos.- Siempre te amaré.

Le dio un beso en cada mejilla y el último en la frente. La soltó despacio y se aclaró la garganta.

-Es todo lo que diré al respecto. Ah-Kum, lleva a Kaoru y a los demás al puerto, por favor.

Salió presuroso de a sala y ella sintió que lo amaba más al verlo esforzarse por hacer lo correcto, pero a la vez lo odió por obligarla a separarse de su lado. Enseguida apareció Chyou con un pequeño bulto donde iba su kimono y le pasó un abrigo para soportar el frío que sentiría en el mar.

-Cuidese mucho, Kaoru.- le dijo la anciana con los ojos húmedos.

-Te voy a extrañar mucho, viejita...-

Con esa sensación de irrealidad a la que ya se estaba acosumbrando, Kaoru dejó atrás la casa que fue su hogar y siguió adelante escoltada por Kenshin y Yahiko. Al volverse, pudo verlo en la ventana de la habitación que ocuparon y el dolor amenazó con hacerla desmayar, pero se obligó a mantenerse de pie. Lloró todo el camino hasta el barco y luego su ánimo siguió decaído mientras navegaban.

Kenshin se preocupó al notar lo mucho que se mareaba y los vómitos que le impedían retener cualquier alimento que ingería y se esforzó por ser amable a pesar de saber que el hijo que esperaba podía tener algo que ver, pero Kaoru no estaba de ánimo para corresponder su amabilidad con amabilidad. Lo odiaba por sacarla de China y por ser su esposo. Sobre todo por eso, por haberse casado con ella.

&-o-o-o-o-&-o-o-o-o-&

Tras un viaje agotador, Yahiko se separó de ellos al pasar por la ciudad para enviar a Megumi al dojo Kamiya. Desde allí, Kenshin guió a Kaoru con amabilidad hacia lo que según él, era su hogar.

-¿Quién cuida de mi hijo?- preguntó Kaoru sin emoción, por cortesía.

-Tu mejor amiga lo hace.

-¿Lo veré hoy?

-No. Primero te examinará una doctora. Descansarás y te repondrás del viaje. Ya mañana o pasado mañana enviaré por Kenji; asi tendrás un tiempo para reconocer nuestra casa.

Caminaron en silencio. Kenshin tenía algo que le transmitía paz, a pesar de lo violento que se comportó con Enishi en la playa. Le pareció extraño sentirlo tan calmo a su lado, aunque claro, era comprensible. Era su esposo verdadero, el que puso el anillo en sudedo anular, al que amaba y que la amaba según el mismo Enishi le había contado. Sintió el repentino impulso de disculparse por lo que había pasado, pero algo en su mente le evitó decir las palabras.

-Aquí es.- dijo Kenshin, abriendo un pesado y viejo portón. El corazón de Kaoru latió con fuerza al vislumbrar su patio, su pequeño jardín y algunos árboles. Las alargadas sombras de la tarde y la forma en que caía la luz sobre el lugar le daban un aspecto irreal al entorno y el dojo fue lo primero que llamó su atención. Se quitó el calzado al alcanzar el pasillo de madera pulida y recorrió el amplio espacio donde Kenshin le explicó con voz cansina que ella solía dar clases allí. Luego la guió a la casa donde recorrió la cocina y el cuarto de baño, así como las demás habitaciones.

Kenshin encendió una lámpara y ella se dio cuenta de que la noche se cerraba sobre ellos. Ciertamente el lugar le parecía vagamente familiar.

-Pero no recuerdo nada.- repuso. Kenshin fue hacia un cuarto y extendió un futón. Se preocupó de iluminarlo bien.

-Ya regresará tu memoria. No te preocupes. Por fin estás en el lugar que te corresponde.

Un sonido proveniente de afuera hizo que Kenshin saliera por unos momentos y Kaoru pensó que no, que ese lugar no le correspondía. Extrañaba a Enishi, lo extrañaba tanto que le dolía y por momentos le costaba respirar.

Una mujer llamada Megumi entró en su cuarto seguida de Kenshin. Kaoru sólo pensó que era hermosa y elegante y Megumi hizo salir a Kenshin para examinarla. Encontró la cicatriz en la sien, cerca de la raíz del cabello y le pareció especialmente grave. Tambien notó un leve temblor en la mano derecha de Kaoru.

-Esto no te sucedía antes. Debe ser consecuencia del golpe en la cabeza.- sentenció. Tras el examen visual siguió con el examen de reflejos e hizo varias preguntas. Ordenó a Kaoru vestirse y le dijo a Kenshin que podía entrar.

-Debe tener cerca de tres meses de embarazo.- le dijo a Kenshin.- Lo lamento, Ken-san.

-¿Lamentar?- Saltó Kaoru.- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¿Cómo puedes lamentar que lleve una vida en mi vientre?- dijo abrazándose la pancita y enfrentando la mirada incrédula de Kenshin.- ¡Dile a esta mujer que no quiero volver a verla por mi casa!

-¿Acaso eres tan ingenua que piensas que un hombre se puede sentir feliz de que su mujer se haya dejado embarazar por su enemigo?-dijo la doctora con su sarcasmo habitual, pero Kaoru se puso de pie violentamente y la tomó del cabello, enredándolo en su mano para arrastrarla hasta el portón de salida de la casa.

-No me importa si antes fuimos amigas. No te quiero ver más.- dijo al echarla. Kenshin la siguió espantado y ella lo enfrentó, furiosa.-¡Tú quisiste que volviera y me obligaste a hacerlo! Si era para ser humillada como castigo, juro que un día de estos regresaré a China. Te lo juro. No espero que celebres lo que sucedió, pero entiendo que si somos esposos deberías protegerme de ese tipo de gente.

Iracunda, regresó al que se suponía era su cuarto y se acostó. Kenshin, sin decir nada, salió de la casa; Ella se quedó sola, pensando en Enishi.

&-o-o-o-o-&-o-o-o-o-&

-Ahora todo depende de tí, Kaoru.- dijo Enishi mirando el mar.-Depende de tí.

&-o-o-o-o-&-o-o-o-o-&

Tratando de adaptarse a su hogar y a su rutina como madre y esposa, Kaoru arrancó la primera hoja del calendario suspirando y pensando en el hombre que quedó al otro lado del mar. Aun no se encontraba a sí misma como él le pidió, ni echaba raíces, pero sabía que había alguien de quien ya no se podría separar.

Kenji jugaba en torno a ella, feliz y Kaoru todavía trataba de acostumbrarse a él. Junto con sus memorias, se habían ido sus sentimientos por algunas personas, como su hijo, aunque era fácil volver a quererlo con lo tierno y adorable que era pero en lo práctico no era tan fácil. No sabía qué comidas le gustaban o cuáles le caian mal ni cuál era su canción favorita para dormir y en ese proceso fue vital el apoyo de Tae, la mujer que decía ser su amiga de toda la vida. Ella con paciencia le enseñó de nuevo a ser mamá y la iba a visitar muy seguido. Sin Tae y con Kenji llorando todo el día al principio, no hubiera sabido qué hacer, después de regresar a Tokio.

Por lo que supo de Tae, llevaba sola un restaurante muy afamado y provenía de una familia de comerciantes, de modo que Kaoru sólo pudo sentir agradecimiento al comprender lo ocupada que vivía esta amiga que se había hecho cargo de su hijo durante su ausencia y además se hacía el tiempo para visitarla. Estas visitas eran cortas en duración, pero la revitalizaban, porque con excepción de Tae, apenas intercambiaba palabras con Kenshin, Tsubame y Yahiko. Era entendible que su esposo no le hablase mucho, tras enterarse del embarazo y del romance que sostuvo con Enishi, aunque por otro lado, sentía que con él era así, un hombre de pocas palabras. Sobre Tsubame, entendió que se trataba de una chica sumamente tímida quien no sabría de qué hablar con una mujer desmemoriada como ella, sin embargo podía notar su amabilidad y ternura, y si Kenji la amaba, como podía notar cada vez que la chica, novia de Yahiko, se aparecía, entonces debía ser buena.

Con respecto a Yahiko, Tae le había explicado que el muchacho creció admirando a Kenshin, por ende, posiblemente la infidelidad que ella cometió, él lo consideraba como algo que no merecía su excelente esposo.

-Por eso le cuesta un poco mas hablarte, pero te quiere mucho. En un tiempo más esto se le pasará.

-Pero tú no me juzgas, ¿verdad?- le preguntó una tarde.

-No soy quien para juzgarte, querida. No he estado en tu pellejo y trato de entender tu situación. Además, tú misma me confidenciaste que el ex cuñado de tu marido era un hombre en extremo atractivo aunque estaba loco, pero que tenía sus motivos para estarlo.

-¿Qué? ¿Es cierto eso?

-Claro que sí. Escucha... -

Justo Kenshin había aparecido en ese momento en el campo visual de Tae y ella optó por sonreír a su amiga.

-No conozco detalles, en fin, que debo marchar. Dale más tarde a Kenji lo que le traje, le gustará.

-Gracias.

Cuando Tae se retiró, Kenshin se acercó a Kaoru.

-¿Qué te contaba Tae?

-Algunas cosas sobre mi padre, realmente no sé que haría sin ella, seguramente se perdería toda la historia de mi familia.- Repuso ella con una sonrisa angelical. Kenshin quedó contento con eso y se retiró a tender ropa. Kaoru fue a despertar a Kenji de la siesta o no dormiría por la noche y jugó con él tanto como pudo y lo mimó, tratando de compensar en algo el no recordarlo. Lo abrazó y le dió de besos.

Recordaba al menos, sus movimientos de kendo aunque embarazada como estaba fue Yahiko quien se hizo cargo de las clases. Kenshin se pasaba parte del día trabajando afuera o colaborando con la policía y ella... ella se pasaba el día vagando por su casa.

Costaba creer que el lugar que siempre había sido su hogar le pareciera tan ajeno, tan lleno de sombras que la acechaban. Cuando llegaba la noche y se acostaba con Kenshin, se quedaba en su lado del futón y se abrazaba la barriga, sintiéndose dolorosamente sola. Recordaba a su "esposo" y a veces le parecía que había sido un sueño. Entre lo irreal de lo vivido y su pasado desdibujado, se sentía perdida la mayor parte del tiempo. Le pidió a Tsubame que le hablara lo que supiera de Enishi con la intención de recordar los vacíos sobre él, pensando en alguna historia sobre ellos dos, pero ella no quiso, hasta que llegó una mañana, poco después de que Kenshin saliera de casa y Kaoru volvió a insistir.

-No sé si sea lo mejor...-

-Por favor, Tsubame. Es muy importante para mí saberlo. ¿Bajo qué circunstancias yo conocí a Enishi?

La niña pensó antes de responder.

-Le contaré todo desde el principio, pero no le gustará.

Desde luego, Kaoru no esperaba que Tsubame le hablara del Jinchu, desde la destrucción del restaurante de Tae, los ataques al jefe de policía y al señor Maekawa, pasando por su parentesco con Kenshin, hasta la guerra que armó en su propio dojo y la simulación de asesinato que hizo contra ella.

-Le hicimos un funeral, Kaoru. Y mientras la lloramos hasta que el señor Himura y los demás fueron a buscarla, usted estuvo en una isla, secuestrada por el hombre canoso. Entonces, usted dijo que él había sido... dijo que aunque tenía la intención de matarla, no pudo hacerlo. Que incluso siempre se preocupó de que sus necesidades de alimento y abrigo estuvieran cubiertas, porque sólo le interesaba deshacerse del señor Himura.

Tras esa conversación, la mente de Kaoru quedó especialmente confusa y pudo entender por qué ni Kenshin ni Yahiko habían querido hablarle de eso, tratando de evitarle quizá, la verguenza de saber que se había entregado a un hombre de ese tipo. Le fue duro entender hasta qué punto la "oscura locura" de Enishi había sido terrorífica. Le costó asimilar que ese hombre maniático, vengativo y cruel en extremo fuera el mismo del que se había enamorado. Desde el principio había buscado separarla de Kenshin y mientras esperaba a su hijo se preguntaba si realmente lo del naufragio no habría tenido que ver algo con él si antes pudo financiar en parte un golpe de estado. La duda la torturaba y lloraba harto y aunque Kenshin era amable con ella y se esforzaba por complacerla, no era lo mismo y nunca lo sería, porque su corazón completo se había quedado en Shangai con ese tipo enfermo que se lo había arrebatado. Con esos pensamientos realmente sufrió y ya no quiso regresar con él. Nunca, nunca más. Se propuso, no sabía cómo, arreglar su matrimonio y esforzarse en eso.

Era fácil pensar esas cosas en el día, pero el placer y la alegría que experimentaba al soñarlo por la noche la traicionaban. Despertaba extrañándolo y tenía que conformarse con ver la mata de cabello rojizo en el futón a su lado. El dolor de extrañar a Enishi tomaba su lugar en el pecho y así empezaba cada mañana y se dormía por las noches secretamente esperanzada de verlo en sueños, cosa que no siempre sucedia.

Con el correr de las semanas llegó a la conclusión que no podía ser tan malo. No podía. Nadie podía engañar tanto y aún le faltaba conocer el motivo de su venganza. Recordaba sus palabras en la playa, el que él mencionara a los afectos que perdió y sus raíces y se sentía dividida entre el hombre que creía conocer y el que se le había revelado. Pero no podía dejar de pensar en él, era superior a sus fuerzas. Llegó a pensar que algo podía andar mal en ella por anhelar a un hombre así. Con respecto a quien tenía a su lado, las cosas no andaban mejor.

Con Kenshin compartían el cuarto y el futón, pero algo no andaba. Habían intentado tener intimidad un par de veces pero Kaoru no había podido y Kenshin acabó retirándose en una ocasión, especialmente molesto y frustrado. Él le decía que durante el embarazo de Kenji no habían tenido problemas con eso y ella no sabía cómo explicarle que sentía que traicionaba a Enishi. Sin embargo Kenshin lo intuyó y luego de echárselo en cara, salió de allí. De ahí en adelante no hizo el más mínimo empeño en tocarla y la relación de puso especialmente tensa aunque la convivencia como "amigos" funcionaba bien.

Los días se hicieron meses y nació una pequeña niña con ojos profundos y negros como su padre. Kaoru no podía dejar de mirarlos y supo que amaría a su pequeña con una fuerza suprema, ya que no podía tener a Enishi.

Fue poco días después que nació Kaori que Chyou se apareció por allí, acompañada de Ah-Kum. Venía a ayudar a Kaoru con el cuidado de la nena. Sus ojos se anegaron en lágrimas al pensar que Enishi les había dado la orden de cuidarla y sentir más que nunca, su confusión. Kenshin no los quería allí pero Kaoru rogó para que se quedaran y así sucedió. Chyou y el muchacho se fueron un par de semanas después, tras haberle sido de extrema ayuda, sin hablar una sola palabra sobre su señor. Kenji, en el papel de hermano mayor, estaba muy entretenido haciéndose útil a su mamá, aunque a veces tambén reclamaba atención y hacía cosas locas, como sobre abrigar a su hermana cuando dormía o decorarla con hojas y flores.

Kaoru más que nunca, se obligó a seguir con su vida normal, tras ver a Kenji jugando con su padre. ¿Sería Enishi acaso, un buen padre para Kaori? Kaoru ya estaba enterada del pasado de Kenshin y entendía las viscisitudes de su vida como guerrero, pero no entendía aún las motivaciones psicópatas de Enishi porque la única dispuesta a contárselo, Tae, no tenía esa información. Necesitaba pensar en sus hijos ahora y Kenshin también mimaba a la pequeña Kaori y le había prometido cuidarla como suya. ¿Sería entonces lo mejor olvidarse de Enishi y quedarse en Tokio? Enishi dijo que si esa era la decisión, nunca más la molestaría y ella todavía tenía su familia en quienes pensar, no podía dejarlos.

Una tarde vino Yahiko a verla. Se veía pensativo.

-¿Podemos hablar como adultos?

-Claro, Yahiko. ¿De qué quieres hablar?

-Quiero saber... Pronto se cumplirá un año desde que te trajimos de China. Enishi entonces dijo que... si después de encontrarte a tí misma lo seguías queriendo, él vendría a buscarte, pero que si no, te dejaría en paz. Quiero saber qué has decidido.

-Pero Yahiko... eso es un tema muy personal.

-Sólo dime qué piensas de eso.

Kaoru encontró un poco rara la pregunta de Yahiko, pero no le vio caso a mentirle.

-Yo no he podido olvidar a Enishi. No ha pasado un sólo día que no haya pensado en él.

-Pero... ¿y Kenshin?

-Es mi esposo, lo respeto. Aquí estoy.

-Lo entiendo. ¿Y si Enishi viniera hoy a buscarte? ¿Te irías con él?

-No.

-¿Cómo?

-Tengo a Kenji y Kaori. Enishi... lo que se de él no es bueno. Es un psicópata, parece. Es decir, mientras no recuerde todo lo que sé de él, no puedo irme y arriesgar a mis niños. ¿Me entiendes?

-Creo que si. Entonces, si no estuvieras con los niños, te marcharías.

-No lo dudaría, Yahiko, pero ellos existen y no me puedo separar de ellos.

El muchacho pareció sopesar las respuestas.

-Te agradezco haberme aclarado tan bien este asunto.- dijo poniéndose de pie.-¿Sabes, Kaoru?-

-Dime.-

Yahiko miró hacia afuera y se quedó en la puerta, sin salir del todo.

-Ese tipo... Enishi... Tú me preguntaste en un par de ocasiones por qué Enishi se estaba vengando de Kenshin. Esa información nos la dio el mismo Kenshin en su minuto a todos a la vez y nos pidió mantenerla en reserva mientras recuperaba su relación contigo y ahora ta diré lo que sé. La madre de Enishi murió al darlo a luz y Tomoe, su hermana lo crió, pero ella perdió a su prometido a manos de Kenshin y lo buscó para vengarse. Tiempo después, Enishi salió a buscarla... él estuvo presente en el asesinato de su hermana, aunque no entendió el contexto. Eso fue lo que lo volvió loco. Kenshin, involuntariamente le arrebató todo lo que él amó cuando tenía cerca de ocho años. Entiendo que por eso su cabello se volvió blanco en pocos meses y sigue siendo así.

Kaoru miró a Yahiko muy asombrada.

-Pero eso es muy duro para un niño...

-Tú entendiste eso mismo cuando pasó el asunto de la venganza y mandaste traer un libro... creo que era el diario de vida de Tomoe. Pensaste que con eso él podría entender mejor los hechos y quizá, cambiar el rumbo de su vida.

El joven se quedó en silencio, mirando las hojas de los árboles mecerse con el viento. Kaoru lo miraba.

-¿Por qué vienes a contarme esto?

-Kaoru, me tengo que ir justo ahora.- repuso el muchacho.- Pero volveré mañana. ¿Está bien?

-Si. Está bien. Y gracias.

Y así, tan misterioso como apareció, Yahiko se fue.

Kaoru le dio vueltas a las palabras del joven y repentinamente todo cobró sentido para ella en su mente. Entendió el contexto de las palabras que Enishi le dedicó al despedirse de ella en China y el motivo de la "oscura locura". Emocionada al máximo, sintió que la balanza de su corazón se inclinaba completamente hacia él y fantaseó con la idea de marcharse. Quería reír, quería cantar. Tomó a Kaori en brazos y se sintió feliz.

Pero de pronto se detuvo.

¿Sería capaz de dejar a Kenshin, su gente y su hogar?

&-o-o-o-o-&-o-o-o-o-&

Tae había ido a verla y se encontró que la bebé estaba muy congestionada y Kaoru se preparaba para ir al doctor con ella.

-Pero Megumi debe estar por llegar. Kenshin fue a buscarla a su consulta, lo vi entrar y ahora que te veo todo tiene sentido.

-¿Cómo? Esa mujer no puede entrar a mi casa. No la quiero aquí. Iré con el doctor Chiba, que es el que atiende a mi bebé.

-¿Que Megumi ya no viene a tu casa? ¿Desde cuándo?

-Desde mi llegada. Dijo que era lamentable que mi hija naciera. ¿Puedes creerlo?

Apresurándose, Kaoru tomó a Kenji de la manito para no dejarlo solo, pero Tae se hizo cargo de él y corrieron al doctor. Superada la emergencia, Tae acompañó a Kaoru de vuelta a su casa, especialmente callada y sólo habló tras entrar.

-¿Kenshin te ha contado qué pasó cuando desapareciste?.-

-Si. Me dijo que había ido siguiendo una carta de Enishi.-

-Ya veo.- repuso Tae, muy pensativa.- Creo que deberías preguntarle de nuevo, porque tú no te fuiste por eso.

-¿Cómo?

Tae dejo a Kenji correr a jugar por ahí mientras ellas acomodaban a la beba al interior de la casa.

-Tú pasaste a verme sumamente alterada y en efecto, llevabas esa carta en la mano. Ya antes me la habías mostrado, era muy hermosa pero no te pedía que fueras con él. De hecho, ese día te ibas a Kyoto a ver a una amiga tuya, con Kenji. Yo me sorprendí cuando pasaste por aquí porque te hacía en el tren y no supiste explicarme qué sucedía pero como te vi tan mal, te pedí que me dejaras al niño. Entonces tú me pediste algo. Algo que me pareció muy raro. Que no permitiera que Megumi lo tocara y que vendrías pronto a buscarlo. Estabas sola, Kenshin... no sé dónde estaba.

Kaoru no recordaba nada de lo que le decía Tae, y su hija la demandó con un llanto. Al parecer tenía hambre y eso era muy bueno. Kaoru le ofreció un pecho y la pequeña se alimentó.

-¿Por qué no me habías dicho esto antes?

-Porque realmente no sé qué te pasó ese día y no pude detenerte. Tengo algunas teorías, pero no quiero influenciar mal tu memoria si me equivoco.

-Entiendo.- repuso Kaoru. Para ella todo eso era interesante, pero un dato le llamó la atención.-¿Recuerdas qué decía la carta de Enishi?

Tae no dudó en hablarle a su amiga de aquellas líneas.

\- La carta contaba que le había pasado algo tras venir a vengarse y que cambió su vida, Ahora era un hombre de negocios, honrado y tenía una familia, creo que una anciana y un muchacho. Dijo que se sentiría muy orgulloso de enseñarte su nueva vida, por alguna razón era muy importante para él que lo vieras, pero no te pedía que fueras a visitarlo. En lo personal, siempre me pareció que Enishi te había impresionado mucho, pero ya estabas enamorada de Kenshin.

Las palabras de Tae pusieron a trabajar sus memorias nuevamente. Había recuperado muchos recuerdos que le ayudaban a entender su historia, sus amigos, su amor por Kenshin y su matrimonio pero nada que le aclarara su situación actual. Por la noche llegó Kenshin, agotado luego de un dia de trabajo. Kaoru le puso la cena y al acostarse, las palabras de Tae le quedaron dando vueltas.

Al día siguiente, Yahiko pulía el dojo mientras Kenshin cortaba leña. Kaoru jugaba con Kenji y Tsubame en el patio, Kaori dormía.

-Pero mamá, yo me escondo con Tsubame y tú me encuentras.

-Está bien, hijito.-

Kaoru le dio ventaja a su hijo y amiga y corrió a buscarlo, Kenshin la veía hacer desde el patio y notó que Kaoru se ponía de puntitas para no hacer ruido. Ella había visto a Kenji correr hacia el cuarto que usaban de dormitorio para esconderse.

Algo sucedió en ese momento, cuando Kaoru se asomó despacio por la puerta entreabierta, pensando darle la sorpresa a su hijo, y la sorprendida fue ella. Un recuerdo la golpeó y fue tan fuerte, que tuvo que taparse la boca con ambas manos para ahogar un grito. De pronto sus piernas no la sostuvieron y su respiración se tornó irregular.

Kenshin llamó a Yahiko y corrió a ayudar a Kaoru y cuando Kenshin se acercó, ella lo apartó de un manotazo, en cambio se abrazó de Yahiko.

-Sácame de aquí, que mi hijo no me vea así... - suplicaba, temblando de pies a cabeza. Yahiko la dejó en el dojo y cuando Kenji apareció buscando a su mamá, le pidió a Tsubame que se lo llevara a jugar aparte.

-Puedo ir a buscar a Megumi, Kaoru...

-No quiero ver a esa mujer.- Estalló Kaoru.- si la traes, no entrarás nunca más a este lugar.-

-Pero... ¿Qué te pasa?- quiso saber el muchacho. Kaoru sólo atinó a mirar a Kenshin que se había acercado y este se supo descubierto.

-Yo... - dijo Kaoru poniéndose de pie, muy afectada.- Tú... yo te descubrí, yo te vi con Megumi... ahora lo recuerdo... - dijo repentinamente histérica.- Y yo pensé ir donde Enishi a refugiarme. Tenía su carta... su dirección... el dinero... pero no quise llevar a Kenji y lo dejé con Tae.-

-Debe haber un error, Kaoru. Kenshin jamás... - dijo Yahiko consternado.

-Fue ese día que me iba a Kyoto, ¿lo recuerdas? Me fui antes porque tenía algo que hacer antes de subir al tren... yo lo recuerdo, Yahiko, tú y Kenshin me llevaron y me dejaron en la estación pero había olvidado algo... y lo puedo ver tan claro ahora. Me tuve que devolver a casa y vi el calzado de Kenshin y de alguien más fuera del cuarto... y fui despacio y los vi, los ví...- dijo Kaoru llorando a mares.- Estaban intimando...

Una náusea la atacó producto del recuerdo. Este era tan fuerte que su cuerpo recreaba las sensaciones que tuvo entonces.

-Cálmate, Kaoru. Hablémoslo en privado

-No, no, no quiero calmarme. Yo no pude moverme de allí y todo lo que estaba pasando me hio sentido. Tus desapariciones en el día, que por cualquier rasguño fueras a verla... Yo los encaré. Los encaré y no pudieron escapar de mí porque estaban desnudos y esa maldita me dijo que ella era una mujer madura que "comprendía las necesidades de Ken-san" y tú... ¡tú dijiste que ya no me querías como antes!... Mi cuerpo había cambiado, tuve que volverme más seria para criar a nuestro hijo y por eso no podías quererme como cuando tuve diecisiete. Tú ese día me mataste, Kenshin porque nunca esperé eso de tí. Tae me vio tan afectada ese día que exigió saber qué pasaba y no le quise contar pero le dejé a mi hijo y le pedí que nadie más que ella lo tocara, menos Megumi y partí. No quise ir a Kyoto pensando que me buscarias allí, por eso me subí a un barco de polizón... escuché que no debía zarpar pero lo hizo de igual modo... Por eso no quisiste hablarme de lo que pasó... ¡tú me rompiste! ¡Maldita perra que tuve amiga! ¿Por qué no me diste por muerta? ¿Por qué me buscaste? ¡Hipócrita! Y esa escena del esposo que quería matar al amante... yo ví que apenas podías sostener tu espada! Querías quedar bien con Yahiko, ¿No es asi?-

Kenshin la miró afectado. Miró a Yahiko para que saliera, pero el joven sólo entrecerró los ojos en un gesto de desafío.

-Tú y yo sabemos, Kenshin, que Kaoru dice la verdad. No sé qué pasó antes, pero te vi con Megumi hace una semana. Ustedes tienen algo, claramente y ¡no dejaré a Kaoru!.

-No entiendo para qué me fuiste a buscar si la quieres a ella.- repuso Kaoru más molesta tras escuchar a Yahiko y entendiendo su extraña visita hacía poco.

El pelirrojo se acercó a ella para no tener que levantar la voz.

-Yo te quise, Kaoru. Realmente te quise, pero Megumi siempre pudo entender mi vida mucho mejor y nos acercamos después que ella regresó de Aizú y... nos encontrábamos, pero cuando nos descubriste y desapareciste yo me di cuenta de que no podía vivir sin tí y vi cuando supimos que te habían visto subir al barco y lo del naufragio te busqué... moví cielo y tierra por encontrarte. Lo de Enishi fue real, pensé que te había hecho daño...

-¿Descubriste que me amabas esa mañana y por eso fuiste a buscarme? ¡No te creo!... ¡sentiste culpa de mi desaparición y lo sé porque yo si te quise y si te presté atención y porque yo ya tenía una idea de que no me querías!

-Intenté recuperar nuestro matrimonio en estos meses, pero es imposible. Tú piensas en él... y yo...- bajó la cabeza.- Yo pienso en ella.-

-Si. Pienso en él. Y esto no es por venganza hacia tí. Yo me enamoré sinceramente de Enishi y a diferencia de tí que ocultas lo que sientes, yo sí te lo dije en su momento y hasta te hablé de mi embarazo. Y ahora te digo que sólo puedo darte las gracias por traerme para recuperar a mi Kenji, pero a tí no quiero verte más.

Desencajado, Kenshin sólo bajó la cabeza. Temblando entre los brazos de Yahiko, Kaoru tomó aire para dominarse. Finalmente suspiró.

-Andate con ella, Kenshin. Vete.

-Nunca quise que pasara esto...

-Megumi siempre quiso estar contigo, pero tú me necesitabas a mí para sanar y mi casa para descansar y cuando conseguiste esas cosas te animaste a ir con ella. Te desearía que fueras feliz con ella, pero no lo serás, ¿Sabes por qué? Porque ella sonríe mientras te apuñala, pero si es la que quieres es cosa tuya. Si me hubieras querido y cuidado, esta historia sería diferente.

-Me has decepcionado, Kenshin.- dijo Yahiko.- Me quedo con lo que aprendí del guerrero.

\- Ahora vete, Kenshin. Esto se acabó.

Kenshin se levantó y tras mirar a Kaoru con muchos sentimientos, se retiró del lugar. Se demoró lo que tardó en poner ropa en su morral y sacar algunas cosas. Iba desarmado, porque su sakabatou se la había regalado a Yahiko cuando cumplió sus quince años y aunque este se la quiso devolver, él no lo aceptó. Kaoru, seguida de Yahiko salió al patio y allí se calmó. No se sentía como cuando, tiempo atrás, se enojó a muerte con Enishi y sus sentimientos eran ambivalentes. Ahora toda ella quería gritarle a su marido que se fuera, pero no quería asustar a sus niños. Moderó su tono cuando él alcanzó el portón.

-Adiós, Kenshin. Que te vaya bien.

&-o-o-o-o-&-o-o-o-o-&

Kaoru no volvió a saber de él. No le interesaba. Se resignó a criar a sus hijos y seguir su camino sola. Yahiko, Tsubame y Tae le ayudaban mucho.

Fue una semana después que Chyou apareció con su figura menuda y su larga trenza una mañana.

-Señor Enishi quiere conocer decisión usted y con quien viaja.- dijo.- Dice que usted tiempo suficiente despedirse. Dice que usted llevar quien quiera. Dice que si no quiere viajar, él viene, pero más tiempo. Dice que usted nunca venganza. Dice querer y cuidar Kaoru, hijos.

Kaoru abrazó a Kenji y a Kaori cuando repentinamente lo entendió. Enishi le había hecho un regalo cuando la envió de vuelta. Le había regalado tiempo. Tiempo para intentar enraizar en el lugar que siempre había amado, para estrechar lazos con quienes caminó. Tiempo para descubrir quienes eran imprescindibles en su vida y así poder tomar, un día, una decisión libre de culpas.

Le quedó más que claro que ese era el hombre del que se había enamorado. El que transitó quince años por la sombra y que por algún motivo que desconocía, un día cambió.

-Señor Enishi la está esperando.- dijo la anciana, cuando al día siguiente subieron a un carruaje.

Tras un viaje agotador con dos niños y Yahiko, llegaron al puerto. Allí fue donde Kaoru pudo ver, a bordo de un barco a Enishi. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al verlo, con las violentas ganas de abrazarlo y besarlo, pero se atajó de correr hacia él al ver el nombre del barco.

"Kaoru"

&-o-o-o-o-&-o-o-o-o-&

Mientras los veía subir con cuidado, se sentía loco de felicidad. Apenas contenía sus ganas de abalanzarse sobre ella para expresar su alegría y la intensidad que sentía en ese momento. Cuando conoció a su hija, se le cayeron algunas lágrimas y recibió con verdadera alegría

a Kenji, a quien amaba por el sólo hecho de ser parte de ella. A Yahiko le estrechó la mano con respeto.

-Gracias por cuidar de ella.

Kaoru se acercó a él, de modo solemne, mientras el viento hacía ondear su cabello.

-Aunque me acompaña en el viaje de ida, Yahiko ya no necesita una hermana mayor. Kenshin pensó que yo era su amor, pero ya no. No pude enraizar en mi dojo aunque dejo a mis amigas queridas que prometieron visitarme, pero mi hijo... Kenji siempre me necesitará. No voy a soltar su mano de nuevo. Lo tomaré firme, igual que a nuestra hija. Si me aceptas así, te seguiré. Si no... seré una mujer dividida pero caminaré con mis hijos.

La decisión que Enishi sintió en su voz con esa declaración no hizo más que aumentar su amor y admiración hacia ella.

-Yo no quiero que te separes de tus hijos. Ni de mí. Nunca más.

El viaje de camino a casa fue el más maravilloso que tuvo nunca. Una sensación de irrealidad lo embargaba. Ya con Kenji y Kaori a cargo de Chyou en el cuarto de niños y Yahiko y Ah-Kum hablando sobre espadas, se encargó de la persona que verdaderamente le interesaba. La abrazó por la cintura, mirando el jardín por la ventana.

-¿Tú sabías que Kenshin me había sido infiel?

-Si.- dijo Enishi tras besarla.

-¿Y no me dijiste? ¡Lo pudiste haber usado a tu favor!

-No hubieras querido seguirlo. No te habrías reencontrado con Kenji. Yo no podía arriesgar a ese niño.

Kaoru recordó lo que había averiguado sobre la infancia de Enishi. No quiso hacer comentarios.

-Además, también me costó creerlo.- Prosiguió.- Pensé que sería mejor si lo descubrías sola.

Kaoru suspiró.

-Quiero dejar eso atrá extrañé tanto, esposo.

-Y yo te extrañé también, Kaoru, no sabes cuanto. No te imaginas cuántos planes tracé para ir a buscarte y traerte de vuelta.

Hicieron el amor en su alcoba. Después de eso, Kaoru le hizo un resumen de su año lejos de él. Enishi la abrazó.

-Lo nuestro era imposible, Kaoru. Fuiste un sueño ajeno por mucho tiempo para mí. Pero hoy, aquí estamos. Lamento si la pasaste mal este tiempo en Japón pero...

-No te preocupes. Entiendo que fue la mejor decisión, aunque no siempre lo puede ver. Después de este tiempo, puedo ver crecer a mis dos hijos y me siento más segura que nunca de querer hacer mi vida a tu lado.

Con el tiempo las memorias de Kaoru se fueron llenando de nuevas historias, risas y desafíos. De imágenes de sus niños creciendo, de Chyou en la casa, de Ah-Kum haciéndose un hombre y las visitas de sus amigos o sus viajes a Japón. De Enishi queriéndola cada día, buscándole el odio a veces, rogándole otras. Se llegó a preguntar muchas veces si de haber conocido antes a Enishi que a Kenshin, cómo hubiera sido su historia, porque a su parecer, aunque la amabilidad de Kenshin cautivaba a cualquiera, la dualidad de Enishi le había arrancado su buen juicio y no se lo devolvió. A pesar de que Enishi trató de explicarle que entonces estaba loco y no hubiera resultado, ella se atrevió a confesarle algo.

-La primera vez que te vi, pensé... "No es justo que el enemigo de Kenshin sea tan guapo"-

-¿Te acuerdas de eso?

-Algunos chispazos de cosas. Pero me acuerdo de eso. De tu ropa, de unos aros que llevabas.

-Pues yo también me acuerdo de lo que pensé la primera vez que te vi.

-¿Sí?

-Si. Pensé que eras más fea que mi hermana Tomoe.

Enfadada, Kaoru empezó a reclamar, pero Enishi la atajó.

-Es mentira, pequeña tonta. Pensé: "Qué suerte tiene Battousai. Primero mi hermana, y ahora tiene a esa preciosura"

La besó amoroso.

-Dime... ¿Qué te hizo cambiar del loco a este hombre amoroso?

-Yo sigo loco, jajaja. Bien... en realidad me hizo cambiar el gesto de una persona. Alguien que me entregó el diario de vida de mi hermana.

-¿Kenshin? - preguntó Kaoru.

-¿En verdad no lo recuerdas?

-Me encantaría, pero no lo sé.-

Enishi resolvió no decírselo aún. Usaría esa información cuando tuvieran que reconciliarse por algo.

-Ahh.- suspiró.- Te amo, Kaoru. Te amo.

&-o-o-o-o-&-o-o-o-o-&

Fin acto tres de tres.

Septiembre, 2015

Sueño Ajeno.

Notas de autora.

Ha sido un poco raro escribir sobre esta pareja para mí, aunque no menos emocionante. Agradezco mucho sus comentarios al respecto y me alegra que la historia planteada también les haya gustado.

Para la época en que tiré lineas sobre este proyecto, hice otro borrador que ha quedado hasta este momento, sin mayor desarrollo, pero del que tendrán noticias.

Me llamó mucho la atención que en sus comentarios me hayan pedido por la vida de Enishi... es decir, yo amo a Kenshin y Kaoru como mi pareja predilecta, pero, fuera de eso, simplemente amo los finales felices, asi que al menos a mí jamás se me ocurrió un final donde Enishi muriera, aunque si se me ocurrió un final abierto, ya que originalmente, esta historia llegaba hasta el capítulo anterior. La verdad, no pude aguantar las ganas de contar algo más y la seguí hasta el encuentro de Enishi y Kaoru al fnal y dejando abierto el momento en que él le cuenta que ella le cambió la vida al darle el diario.

Para alargar a tres capítulos, simplemente rellené el segundo.

Y ahora, a seguir otros proyectos, porque el tiempo corre y hay mucho quehacer.

Blankaoru.


	4. Chapter 4

Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece. Nada, nada de él, pero me gustaría. Escribo esta historia por diversión, sin fines de lucro.

&-o-o-o-o-&-o-o-o-o-&

 _Este capítulo contiene una relación sexual porno. No interfiere con la idea general asi que pueden saltársela cuando la encuentren si no les gusta este tipo de cosas._

 **Sueño Ajeno**

Epílogo

&-o-o-o-o-&-o-o-o-o-&

Desde el alargado ventanal de su despacho, Enishi miraba el mar con la panorámica que le brindaba ese segundo piso. Se permitía ese momento de relajo tras horas revisando la contabilidad de su empresa con su colaborador para hacer algunos ajustes al presupuesto que podían permitirse. Las cosas se habían puesto un poco difíciles hacía un par de meses atrás y aunque su patrimonio no estaba amenazado ni comprometido, quería tomar todos los resguardos anticipando a que la situación pudiera presentarse nuevamente.

Enishi había unido a pequeños talleres de seda cuando decidió cambiar para ser una mejor persona y los tomó bajo su protección, mejorando sus condiciones laborales con mejores herramientas y capacitaciones donde veía que la seda era deficiente y se podía mejorar mediante la compra y crianza de buenos gusanos y mayor limpieza en el taller. Almacenaba los productos en sus bodegas mientras hacía los contactos para venderlas. Tenía otros negocios, pero de este se ocupaba personalmente.

El año que estuvo separado de Kaoru, esperando su respuesta, Enishi hizo un primer viaje en su barco a Inglaterra para ofrecer seda sin intermediarios que encarecían los costos. Viajó con uno de sus colaboradores de origen inglés y de inmediato trató de abrirse paso en medio de la cerrada sociedad londinense, dada a mirar en menos a los orientales, pero él no se dejó avasallar por sus palabras lisonjeras mientras lo miraban con la nariz levantada: Enishi se plantó delante de esos señores bien parado y dominándolos con su altura. Les habló en chino sin dejar de mirarlos a los ojos mientras su traductor hablaba de precios y condiciones en inglés. Uno de los señores, de apellido Watson, le sonrió y dijo algo a sus compañeros. Le bastó un rápido vistazo a su colaborador para notar su incomodidad. Se reía de él.

Sin inmutarse, siguió hablando de condiciones de pago, pues los señores ya habían conocido la tela.

-¿Acaso el señor Yukishiro pretende saber más que nosotros de mercado y de seda? Entiendo que lleva menos de cinco años comerciando con esto y espera que aceptemos sus términos. Me parece muy pretencioso para ser un japonés que vive en China. Usted es el que debería esperar a que nosotros le propusiéramos un trato.

Rodeados de rollos de tela en una bodega, donde las preciosas sedas brillaban como una tela hilada por los dioses, Enishi perdió la paciencia y la compostura.

-Traduce. Todo.- Le dijo a Williams, su colaborador. Este lo miró asustado y asintió. Luego miró al joven Satoru, colaborador de uno de los ingleses, de origen japonés.- Tú, también traduce.

El joven miró a su jefe y este le dió el permiso. Enishi empezó a hablar en japonés con autoridad, haciendo las pausas para permitir la traducción.

-Soy natural de Japón. De un lugar donde conocí lo mejor y lo peor y aprendí que el miedo no puede tener lugar en mi vida, menos el sentirme menoscabado por gente como ustedes, con sus trajes, su idioma y sus costumbres. Me trasladé a China.- dijo, cambiando en este punto el idioma con pasmosa facilidad.- y allí me establecí y levanté mis negocios. Este es sólo uno de ellos, asi que ustedes no me perjudican en ningún modo si no quieren mi seda, porque perfectamente la puedo vender en Francia.- dijo una vez más cambiando el idioma, aunque este lo dominaba menos.-¿Entiender usteres francés? Yo no mucho pero poder mejorarlo. No tengo problema con eso. Llevar un mes aquí y si traje traductor fue porque... me temo que mi inglés no ser tan fluído como para que ustedes entender que mi producto y servicio de despacho ser pionero, ser lo mejor.- dijo en un inglés bastante bueno, dejando pasmados a los ingleses y en especial a Williams.- Ustedes se han reído de mi mientras les he hablado con seriedad, dicien que no pueder esperar nada de un hombre que viene de un país que hacer telas para sus mujeres. - De inmediato, Enishi se movió por la bodega jalando de las telas que asomaban por los rollos.- Veamos. Algodón americano. Por favor, ¿Sólo en azul? ¿Blanco? ¿Y qué porquería es esta? Mira esa trama y urdiembre. Yo no entiende cómo no se esmerar en producir algo menos áspero para sus niños y mujeres. Ustedes rien de mi país que produce seda que pagan a precio mucho económico. Se rien de Japon que también produce seda, pero ¿Han comparado las telas? No resiste comparación alguna porque la seda es sublime, su hilo es fino, su color es brillante, su textura es suave, no como esta mierda que tienen acá.

Ustedes no merecen mi seda. Y señor Watson, dudo que usted sepa más de negocios que yo, porque si supiera, estaría enterado de la plaga que acabó con más de la mitad de los gusanos de seda sólo donde yo vivo y en Japón está el descalabro con este tema. Mis precios son los mejores.- dijo, indicando a Williams que recogiera las muestras para retirarse.

-Pero señor Yukishiro, por favor, no se lo tome así.- dijo uno de los hombres quien había seguido atentamente su expocisión anterior y sus palabras.- Yo si tengo un genuino interés en su seda. Por favor, hablémoslo a solas.- dijo preocupado. Para él era conveniente que la flota que Yukishiro pretendía crear, asumiera los riesgos de traslado. Otro de los hombres los siguió respetuoso y en la bodega quedaron Watson y tres más. Al salir, Enishi los miró con desprecio.

-Muéranse.- espetó de modo tal que asustó a los rezagados, y por la tarde cerró trato con dos señores londinenses. Un par de meses después, cuando los precios llegaron ostensiblemente inflados por la plaga del gusano de seda, Watson se acordó a cada minuto del chino-japonés que pudo venderle las telas a un precio tres veces más económico, aún incluyendo una comisión por el traslado.

Justamente de él había llegado una carta al despacho de Enishi poco antes de ir a buscar a Kaoru, pidiendo de la forma más humilde ser considerado como cliente. Llamó a Williams.

-Respóndele que si quiere cerrar el trato, venga personalmente. Si no, no me interesa. Tengo suficientes compradores.

Cuando consiguió para su barco "Kaoru" una tripulación de confianza y las banderas necesarias para fondear en los puertos internacionales, alcanzó a ir a buscar a Kaoru y sus niños antes de enviar a Williams en el primer viaje como mercante. Él nunca tuvo la intención de ser marino. Él, más que nunca desde la llegada de Kaoru, quería permanecer en tierra con ella.

Ya había pasado un año desde que tenía una gran familia. Kaori daba sus primero e inseguros pasos por toda la casa y Kenji se adaptada a su vida en el continente, aunque echaba de menos a Kenshin. A veces, jugando, le preguntaba por él.

-¿Cuando vendrá papá?-

No era fácil responderle a un niño y él tampoco deseaba mentirle pero francamente, no sabía cuándo llegarían a verse de nuevo. Según sus informantes, Kenshin estuvo un tiempo con Megumi.

Regresó al presente cuando una gaviota pasó frente a sus ojos. Estaba lejos, pero de todos modos llamó su atención.

Se tocó la frente nuevamente preocupado. ¿Estaría bien el presupuesto o debía rebajarlo aún más? Kaoru era una mujer que practicamente no generaba gastos, de hecho él era el más loco cuando salían por ahí y le ponía vestidos y joyas a su dispocision. Ella sólo sonreía e indicaba un kimono o dos. En fin, que los gastos en su casa estaban controlados, el patrimonio a resguardo y sólo debia procurar que los talleres de seda, unidos, siguieran generando buenas telas. A ese ritmo, en un año o dos podria adquirir otro barco. Mantendría el presupuesto y al demonio, si algo salía mal, podía apoyar la seda con porcelana.

Se aflojó el cuello de la camisa, pues, a diferencia de Kaoru, él no tenía problemas en vestir según lo que le gustara llevar y no según su tradición. Trajes chinos, pero también occidentales llenaban su guardarropa. Precisamente ese día llevaba una camisa blanca, chaleco gris y pantalones a tono. El chaleco, debidamente entallado a la altura de la cintura, sólo enfatizaba sus anchos hombros. El pantalón se ajustaba de modo interesante a sus muslos.

Había comprado para Kaoru un hermoso vestido de esos ajustados en el torso y de amplia falda, con varias flores de tela bordeando el escote redondo, de color vino tinto. No sabía cómo la había convencido ese día para llevarlo puesto pero se alegraba, porque tenía una fantasía con eso.

Sonrió, apoyándose derechamente en la ventana. Se desvió de la playa y miró a su jardín, donde la vieja Chyou, jugaba con Kenji y Kaori. Los niños estaban embelesados con ella y Enishi sonrió con la escena. Un par de golpecitos a la puerta llamaron su atención.

-Pase.-

Se volvió a tiempo para ver entrar a Kaoru al lugar. Se veía hermosa con su vestido nuevo, que resaltaba sin duda su estrecha cintura y elevaba y daba una forma interesante a sus pechos, resaltando con el color la atractiva palidez de su piel. Su cuello fino y sus mejillas sonrosadas lo estaban llamando, pero se había recogido el cabello como solía hacerlo, de acuerdo a su estatus de mujer casada y eso le disgustaba.

-¿Por qué no te dejas el cabello suelto?- soltó mientras ella cerraba la puerta.- Eres joven y bella.

-No corresponde, esposo. Lo sabes.

-Ahora estás aquí. No deberías pensar en costumbres de otro lugar.

Kaoru sonrió, bajando la cabeza. No quería discutir sobre eso

-Me gustaría hablar contigo sobre algo.

-Dime.

Kaoru lo miró y buscó las palabras.

-Kenji extraña a su padre. No ha dejado de preguntar por él en este tiempo y Yahiko me ha comentado en su carta que Kenshin... desearía verlo. Como sea, me preocupa mi niño y pienso que debería acompañarlo a Japón para que vea a Kenshin.

Enishi la miró, solemne, y soltó aire despacio, pero sonoramente.

-Kenshin no pensó en su familia cuando hizo lo que hizo. Lo que tiene es lo que buscó.

-Lo sé, pero... Kenji no tiene la culpa.

-Yo tampoco la tengo y ahora debo aguantar que mi mujer corra hacia su ex marido. Si quiere ver al niño, puede venir a verlo. Indícaselo a Yahiko cuando le escribas.

-Sabes que Kenshin no lo hará.

-Cuando hablas de ese modo, me convenzo que recuerdas pocas cosas de Kenshin. Yo pienso que él si vendría a ver a su familia.

-Pero Enishi, a mí no me cuesta nada ir, permanecer una semana...

-¿Una semana?¡Por qué tanto tiempo! Puedes ir por el día, juntarse en el puerto...

-Pero un día es muy poco. Kenji...

-Kenji es un niño, es lógico que extrañe a su padre, pero con un poco de suerte, no pensará en su lejanía en algún tiempo.

-Eso no es justo. Kenshin es su padre, parte de su historia...

-Y de la tuya.

-Es cierto, pero...

-Y tú, ¿extrañas a Kenshin?

La pregunta descolocó a Kaoru por un momento. Movió ligeramente la cabeza buscando rearmarse.

-Un poco... es decir... no puedo evitarlo pero...

-Entonces lo extrañas.

-Si, pero porque él...

A Enishi le daba rabia pensar que Kenshin tenía una forma fantástica de estropear todo lo bueno que lograba. Estaba bien, lo de Tomoe no fue cien por ciento culpa suya porque había estado bajo engaño, pero lo de Megumi...

¿Por qué rayos buscó a Megumi teniendo a Kaoru?

Caminó por el despacho a paso lento, brazos cruzados, mirándose los pies. ¿Cómo era posible que Kaoru le estuviera planteando irse a Japón unos días? La joven mujer lo miraba atentamente, manos juntas sobre la falda del vestido.

-Suéltate el pelo.- dijo de repente, mirándola intensamente. Kaoru hizo una mueca de no entender.- ¿Alguna vez lo llevaste suelto para él?

Kaoru sólo se encogió de hombros. No tenía cómo saberlo. Supuso que si, cuando era más joven.

Enishi que se encontraba parado junto a la puerta, en un rápido movimiento giró la llave en la cerradura y miró a Kaoru.

-Hablemos más relajados.- repuso.- Chyou a veces entra sin anunciarse. Tú quieres ir a Japón. Yo no quiero que vayas.

-Acompáñame.- dijo Kaoru.- No creo que una semana te perjudique mucho.

-No, eso está fuera de toda discusión. Yo no tengo interés en pisar Japón. Mejor escríbele a Yahiko que venga, que lleve a Kenji y luego lo traiga.

Kaoru se apoyó sobre la mesa del escritorio de madera, un poco incómoda con la idea.

-No puedo permitir que mi niño se separe de mí. Ya sucedió una vez. Esposo, por favor, no me hagas pensar en esa posibilidad.

-Pero yo no puedo permitir que te separes de mí.

-Pero no pasará nada. Me puedo quedar donde Tae a alojar... -

-¡No!- rugió Enishi, llegando hasta ella de dos zancadas.- No quiero que vayas. No quiero que él te vea y menos que te hable.- dijo atrapándola por la cintura.

Bajo la ajustada tela color vino, Enishi sintió el abdomen femenino apretado y le gustó la sensación bajo sus manos. Mucho mejor que acariciar obi, kimono y más tela debajo.

-Tú eres mía ahora, asi que olvida siquiera que existe un lugar llamado Japón.

-No puedes prohibirme regresar a mi país.- dijo Kaoru realmente molesta.- ¿Cómo se te ocurre? ¡Ni siquiera estamos casados!

-Y jamás lo estaremos si tienes esa estúpida idea de regresar a Japón. ¿Qué crees que no sé que Kenshin debe haber planeado esto de pedir al niño sólo para verte? ¡Maldición!

-Entonces acompáñame y deja de reclamar por eso.- repuso Kaoru.

-Escucha, no puedo ausentarme, ¿y sabes por qué? Porque mientras tu ex esposo vive de lo que le regalan haciéndose el héroe, yo tengo negocios y personas que se mantienen gracias a esos negocios bajo mi cargo. No puedo simplemente irme esta noche y volver en un mes.

-Está bien, tienes razón, pero no eres justo con Kenshin. No fue un buen marido al final, pero era una buena persona.

-¿Así que una buena persona?.- dijo Enishi, aplastando con sus caderas las de Kaoru contra el escritorio.- ¿A esa conclusión llegaste cuando viviste con él? ¿Llegaste a admirarlo, acaso? ¿Qué tanto lo admiraste? ¿Te confundiste?

-¡Qué estás diciendo!- dijo Kaoru enfadada y de inmediato trató de soltarse de él, pero Enishi la encerró entre sus brazos, su cuerpo y el escritorio. Se movió intentando zafarse pero todo fue inútil.- Despreciable, ¡eres despreciable! ¡Suéltame, maldición!

-Esas no son palabras para la boca de una dama.- dijo Enishi torciéndola lo suficiente como para que perdiera el equilibrio y de inmediato llevó una mano hacia la falda del vestido. Levantó el borde y al tener la piel de Kaoru en contacto con su mano, tomó la pierna con fuerza y la levantó, apegándola a su torso y sujetándola con el brazo. Kaoru dejó de golpearlo en el pecho para apoyarse en el escritorio.

-Déjame. No te atrevas a tocarme. No te atrevas... ¡Rata!

Cerró la boca cuando sintió la mano de Enishi adentrarse entre sus muslos para hundir un dedo en ella, moverlo un poco y sacarlo.

-¿Me dices que no me atreva a tocarte cuando no traes ropa interior?

Por el diseño del vestido, Kaoru no vio forma de usar su ropa interior sin que se marcara demasiado y lo había dejado. Nunca pensó que su pareja se daria cuenta.

-Eso es asunto mío. Ahora suéltame.- dijo ella con fiereza.- Quiero que zanjemos este asunto.

-Me encanta cuando te enojas.- dijo Enishi sonriéndole peligrosamente.- Porque al tensarte tu entrepierna se aprieta y no puedo aguantar las ganas que tengo de penetrarte ahora mismo.

-No puedes. Tenemos que discutir esto...

Enishi no quería dejarlo. La sentó en el escritorio y le separó las piernas, pero antes de hacer algo, el movimiento del pecho de Kaoru, que subia y bajaba cautivó su atención.

Nunca antes había podido ver tal cosa, siempre tapado con el kimono y cuando estaba completamente desnunda, no era el mismo efecto. Sintió su miembro erectarse y no tuvo ningun ánimo de contenerse más.

Se bajó el pantalón y Kaoru aprovechó de cubrir con sus manos la entrada a su cuerpo. Enishi la miró divertido a los ojos.

-La prohibición aumenta el deseo.- argumentó, al retirar sus manos. Sin querer, ella había llamado la atención sobre ese lugar secreto y él por un momento cambió sus intenciones. Cuando él hizo ademán de acercarse, ella intentó lanzarle una patada a la entrepierna, que él esquivó con facilidad.

-Enishi... Déjalo, Enishi... aquí no puedes. Vamos a la cama si quieres...

-Lo quiero aquí, ahora...

-Pero... -

-Iba a ser algo rápido pero me atacaste.- dijo con fingida molestia, poniendo el pantalón en su sitio. Antes que Kaoru pudiera ponerse de pie y resguardarse de él, Enishi se levantó triunfante para mirarla desde su altura y le encantó lo que vio. Kaoru medio sentada en su escritorio, piernas desnudas, falda levantada a medio muslo. Sólo el cabello lo molestaba y sin ningún problema deshizo el peinado de su disgusto.

-Eres mía. Mi mujer. No tienes por qué ir a ver a Battousai. Es todo lo que te diré.- dijo Enishi enredando una mano en el cabello de la joven y besándola con fuerza, colocándose entre sus piernas. Kaoru, quien al principio intentó zafarse, pronto no pudo seguir, mientras sentía a través del pantalón de Enishi, su miembro erectarse contra ella.

Deseó con todas sus fuerzas que él se despojara de la ropa que sobraba y la penetrara de una vez, pero su "esposo" tenía otras ideas.

-Apuesto que deseas aquello que intentaste lastimar. Eres mala, eso no se hace y te castigaré.- dijo sonriendo y quitándose las gafas. Kaoru se quedó quieta sobre el escritorio, preguntándose qué haría a continuación y entonces, luego de mirarla otro poco, Enishi se arrodilló delante de ella y le sostuvo los tobillos con una velocidad tal que ella no pudo levantarse.

-Espera...- dijo ella anticipando lo que vendría.- Enishi...

Enishi sólo la miró maliciosamente mientras escondía la cabeza bajo los metros de tela que componían la falda del vestido color vino. Con las piernas separadas a placer de él, Kaoru se arqueó hacia atrás cuando sintió sus labios moverse sobre su intimidad descubierta.

Iba a decir algo, pero lo olvidó. Un gemido escapó de su boca y ya no quiso escapar ni discutir sobre Kenji cuando él la soltó sólo para usar sus manos en facilitar a su lengua penetrar en ella, separando los pliegues que se la ocultaban como si se tratara de los pétalos cerrados de una rosa.

Ella separó más las piernas, entregándose completamente a él. Enishi, en la gloria, intensificó su succión e incluso se atrevió a morderla. Supo que iba bien cuando tímidamente, al principio, Kaoru presionó su cabeza contra ella, moviéndose para que su lengua estimulara los puntos más sensibles. Su propia excitación se disparó con eso y tuvo que contenerse para no terminar ahí mismo, sin haberla penetrado todavía.

Tras morderla, pues le era dificil contenerse, se decidió a preguntarle si le hacía daño. Kaoru dijo que podía hacerlo más fuerte si deseaba y aunque tampoco quería causarle un gran trauma, le hizo caso. Los gemidos de Kaoru se hicieron más audibles y sus movimientos contra él más frenéticos. Le encantaba, realmente adoraba sentirla así y sobre todo, le encantaba algo que tenía ella. Un sabor en cierto modo picante que provenía de su intimidad, pero que lo obligaba a beber con fuerza, a veces, para acabar de sacarlo. No estaba pensando cuando hacía eso, sin duda, y ella lo animaba a no medirse. De pronto los movimientos de Kaoru se hicieron más rápidos y escuchó cómo ahogaba un grito y respiraba entrecortadamente. Como un gato lamió la crema que pudo tomar antes que ella se apartara con fuerza de él, porque le era insoportable recibir más estímulos en un lugar tan hipersensibilizado.

Le elevaba el ego al nivel de las nubes poner a Kaoru así en menos de cinco minutos y escucharla gritar su nombre. Una parte de él se complacía con la certeza de que era algo que el anterior nunca logró arrancar con tanto ímpetu de ella.

Al levantarse, Enishi observó su cara. Amó sus ojos que evitaban mirarlo y la sonrisa que era incapaz de reprimir, sus mejillas sonrosadas, su cabello desordenado. La besó nuevamente y desatada, ella le respondió con una pasión que desbordada lo alcanzó a él que pretendía tener el control, desechando pronto la idea. Introdujo su lengua en su boca y jugó con la de ella probando su sabor y textura y sintiendo como ella intentaba atrapar la suya. Al abrazarla, notó la hilera de botones en la espalda que manenían el vestido en su sitio y como había algo más que él quería tomar y comenzó a abrirlos uno por uno, con ella apoyada en su pecho.

-Al menos parece que ya no me odias.- dijo divertido tras descubrir un seno de pezón erecto, listo para ser succionado por él. No se hizo esperar y Kaoru se arqueó hacia atrás mientras el la sostenía con fuerza por la cintura.

Eso era lo suyo. Obtener. Con Kaoru rara vez había un ruego para el sexo. Muchas veces era ella quien lo buscaba a él, quien jugaba con su miembro mientras dormía o lo incitaba de diversas manera. El ritmo había bajado apenas un poco desde que se instalara junto a él, pero no era algo que lo molestara.

Enishi se detuvo para mirarla embelesado y esta vez se decidió a bajarse los pantalones antes que la fuerza de su erección le hiciera un daño a las costuras. Kaoru hizo ademán de bajar a complacerlo del modo equivalente a como él hizo con ella, pero Enishi ya no estaba para eso. Regresó al lugar entre sus piernas y la penetró con cierto cuidado, recordando lo rudo que había sido en ese lugar momentos antes.

-Estás tan caliente...- le dijo al oído.- Y tan suave.- Se movió un poco cuidadoso mientras ponía algunos besos en su pecho. Kaoru entonces se acercó a su oído también.

-Házmelo como un hombre a su hembra.- dijo despacio. Por un momento, Enishi se paralizó. Kaoru lo tomó por las caderas y lo atrajo con fuerza hacia ella para mirarlo desafiane. A él no le gustó nada que lo guiaran en su proceder.

-Como una hembra?.- dijo sedoso, y la embistió de modo tal que le arrancó con fuerza el aire de los pulmones. Kaoru, que quedó un poco recostada sobre el escritorio, se repuso e intentó sentarse, justo cuando llegó la segunda embestida. Acabó apoyada en sus codos doblados.

Enishi la empujó hacia atrás de modo que él pudo acomodarse apoyando sus rodillas sobre la pulida madera para facilitar su labor. Algunos papeles cayeron pero no podía importarle menos y siguió penetrando a Kaoru quien flexionó las rodillas para buscar con sus pies puntos de apoyo en la mesa y poder proyectar su cadera contra Enishi. Con sus movimientos se fueron desplazando hacia atrás y llegó un momento en que la cabeza de Kaoru quedó en el vacío al sobrepasar el borde de la mesa.

-Té dije que lo hiciéramos en la alcoba.- reclamó ella. Enishi la movió para quedar mejor acomodados sobre el escritorio, y regresó al ataque.

Kaoru lo veía sobre ella y le parecía tan absolutamente masculino que no podía pensar en otra cosa. Adoraba cómo le quedaba su ropa occidental y adoraba la forma en que él la poseía. Si bien sus recuerdos anteriores no estaban completos, si tenía referencias más que suficientes para comparar en ese aspecto y aunque no lo mencionaba, Enishi si la trataba como una hembra a la que saciaba, como su mujer a la que amaba y complacía, como una madre a quien respetaba, lo que la llevaba al inicio. Tenían un tema que tratar

Pero... ¿qué tema? Alzó la cabeza para obtener un beso de él y con ambas manos lo atrajo sobre sus labios. Enishi al dejar de besarla se pasó nuevamente por sus pechos. Kaoru cerró los ojos y se abandonó a las sensaciones.

Él besó su cuello y chupó arriba de sus senos apasionadamente mientras ella se acoplaba a su ritmo y soportaba sus embestidas. Lo que a algún expectador le podría parecer quizá sumisión por parte de la mujer, no era más que una de las facetas que Kaoru le ofrecía a su esposo, después de todo, en muchas ocasiones era ella quien lo buscaba y probaba la textura de su piel y los sabores que él contenía sin remilgos.

La penetración duró aún algunos minutos y finalmente Enishi terminó en ella, complacido de haber podido cumplir su fantasía con el vestido y de haber descubierto que para algunas cosas era mucho más práctico que un kimono. Tras limpiarse ambos con unas toallas, se acomodaron la ropa mutuamente y se besaron.

-Te amo.- dijo Kaoru.- Aunque seas un troglodita.

-Y yo te amo.- dijo Enishi.- Aunque pienses que soy un troglodita.

-No lo pienso. Lo eres. Tenemos un tema pendiente y no lo he olvidado.- repuso ella intentando acomodarse el cabello. Enishi la detuvo y se lo ordenó a su gusto.

-A mí me gusta más así. Es más tú. Además... eres la mujer que me salvó de ser para siempre un hijo de perra, nunca olvidaré eso y procuraré complacerte cada vez que quieras.

Kaoru lo miró, suspirando con una sonrisa. Ella había recordado sola lo del diario y lo que para ella fue un gesto de consideración, para él era la salvación a su vida. Siempre se lo ponía de esa forma y siempre la conmovía. Se apoyó en su pecho y le dio un beso en los labios. Él le correspondió como si no hubieran tenido sexo antes y así estuvieron algunos minutos.

Salieron contentos del despacho, entonces Ah-Kum se acercó a Enishi.

-El señor Himura ha llegado. Está en el recibidor, esperándolo.

-Está bien. Por favor, ofrécele algo, dile que lo veremos en algunos minutos.

El joven se retiró y Kaoru miró consternada a Enishi.

-¿Kenshin... ?

-Le pedí que viniera a ver a su hijo.- dijo tranquilo y sonriente.- De inmediato aceptó. Al parecer, con tu falta de recuerdos, lo conozco mejor yo que tú.

-Pero... ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-No se me pegó la gana. Además, me conmueve que Kenji pregunte por él.- dijo, camino al cuarto de aseo. Debía lavarse la cara y manos y de preferencia cambiarse la ropa para quitarse ese picante aroma de ella de encima, porque estaba seguro de que Battousai podría percibirlo y reconocerlo y no quería eso. No quería que pensara de eso modo sobre su mujer, aunque fuera en recuerdos. Kaoru se fue a quitar el vestido y tras suspirar, se colocó uno de sus kimonos. El más sobrio.

Tras pensar en tomar nuevamente su cabello, se resignó y puso un peine sujetando de un lado después de cepillarlo.

Enishi no tenía limites, la había hecho enfadar a propósito en su despacho, pero no le importó. Era su hombre y sentía que por el simple hecho de preocuparse por su hijo trayendo a quien despreciaba, lo amaba más, más, más... y más.

&-o-o-o-o-&-o-o-o-o-&

Kenji corría delante de su padre, por la parte dura de la arena de playa. Kenshin y Enishi caminaban pacificamente.

-Kaoru se ve muy bien.- dijo Kenshin.- Me alegro que la tengas contenta. Se lo merece.

-Ya lo creo, pero y tú, ¿cómo estás?

-No me quejo. Me siento bien. Las colaboraciones a la policía me gustan y soy un apoyo real para ellos.

Estaban tranquilos y relajados caminando. Nadie podría pensar en las historias tan tremendas que había entre ellos.

-¿Y tu mujer?-

-Bien.- repuso Kenshin con una ligera sonrisa.

-¿Cómo? No puedo creerlo. Kaoru me dijo que tú... lo que yo supe es que tú tenías...

-Una amante.

-Sí, pero...

Kenshin miró a Enishi.

-¿Sí?

-Pero no entiendo cómo, Battousai, pudiste hacer algo así. Lo tenías todo con Kaoru.

-No.- repuso Kenshin deteniéndose para recoger una caracola.- Tú lo tienes todo con ella. Yo no.

-No entiendo.

Kenshin miró su caracola y suspiró. Había cosas que ya no dolían, al menos no para él. Era un sentimiento sincero que le permitía avanzar.

-Tu Jinchu resultó a la perfeccion. Ciertamente me quitaste a Kaoru. No sé qué pasó exactamente en la isla pero ella quedó muy impresionada contigo. Así lo sentí yo, al menos, y ese sentimiento me carcomió hasta destruír la confianza que le tuve.

Boquiabierto, Enishi se detuvo a su lado.

-Yo nunca busqué enamorarla.- repuso.- Nunca fue parte del plan. Sólo quería alejarla de tí y...-

-No te equivoques. Ella se impresionó contigo, pero no se enamoró. Me hubiera gustado tenerlo tan claro entonces como ahora.

Kenshin se sacó las sandalias y los tabi y levantándose un poco el hakama metió los pies en el mar. Enishi lo observó hacer. A veces se preguntaba qué hubiera pasado si él y Kenshin se hubieran conocido en otras circunstancias. El pelirrojo le transmitía mucha calma, pero también melancolía. Lo vió regresar.

-El agua está fría.- repuso.

-Es la época, a causa de un tipo de corriente que viene este mes.

-Ya veo.

Siguieron andando.

-Me puse celoso.- dijo Kenshin mirando a Kenji que le enseñaba un trozo de cuerda que encontró en la playa.- Ella siempre se mostró preocupada por tí, queriendo adivinar en qué estarías, si pudiste reparar tu vida. Cuando íbamos al templo pedía por tí, tal como lo hacía por Sanosuke, por Misao, por Tae, pero yo creí que había algo más y me obsesioné con la idea. Fui muy estúpido, sin duda porque como esposa nunca faltó. En realidad, no sé por qué llegué a pensar esas cosas. Tal vez porque me sentí tan poca cosa, o quizá porque en algún momento me empezó a incomodar estar detenido tanto tiempo. Tal vez, simplemente no sirvo para tener familia o porque realmente había algo de ella que se escapaba de mí. Una noche me sentí especialmente ahogado con estas cosas y lo hablé con Megumi, quien venía de visita. Ella siempre ha tenido esa capacidad de entenderme mejor que yo mismo y así, charlando y charlando nos fuimos acercando. Llegué a apreciarla.

-Y así se dieron las cosas.- resumió Enishi.

-Si te soy sincero, el dia que Kaoru se iba a Kyoto, Megumi regresaba a Aizu. Ya no quería seguir siendo la otra ni traicionar más tiempo a Kaoru, pero fue a esperarme a casa. Nunca esperé que Kaoru nos descubriera, y menos ver su reacción y descubrir que mis actos le dolieron tan profundamente. Sin embargo, el que haya corrido a buscarte a tí acabó por aniquilarme. Cuando descubri lo del embarazo... decir que tuve ganas de matarte es poco. Yo perdí esperanzas cuando noté en ella los signos evidentes de su amor por tí mientras yo intentaba recuperarla, al darme cuenta del espejismo que vi antes y la realidad a la que al parecer llamé me frustró. Lo que había de amor en mí para ella se desvaneció junto con el nacimiento de Kaori y volvi a buscar a Megumi esta vez, sin culpas. Pero sobre tí, Enishi, te digo sinceramente que tú me quitaste a mi mujer y no creo ser... un hombre tan bueno como para perdonártelo, sin embargo también te digo que renuncio a mi venganza por ello.

Enishi se encontraba conmovido con las palabras de Kenshin.

-Lo lamento. Yo sólo me enamoré de ella...-

-De una mujer que de antemano sabías estaba casada. Sin duda obraste mal. Tal vez lo merecí, es cierto, pero no tenías cómo saberlo, de forma que lo hubieras hecho de igual modo aún si yo hubiese sido un marido digno de ella. Lo cierto es que antes de juzgarte, debo recordar que yo me involucré con otra mujer estando casado y también obré mal. Las historias de amor no siempre son perfectas, ni acompañadas de ética. Lo he podido ver y por eso renuncio a mi venganza, porque tú no has hecho nada peor de lo que hice yo. El dolor que le causé a Kaoru con mi traición apoyada en la desconfianza que le tuve, me lo devolviste. Como te digo, no creo que llegue a apreciarte pero si a respetarte y espero que la hagas feliz realmente porque yo me esforzaré en eso con mi nueva compañera.

-Ten por seguro que está en las mejores manos del mundo.- dijo Enishi. Tenía muchas ganas de decirle a Kenshin lo maravillosa que era ella, lo hermosa que la encontraba y el adorable sentido del humor que poseía, pero se contuvo. Kenshin jugó con Kenji hasta que el sol se puso y volvieron a la casa.

Kenshin insistió en alojar en un albergue y tras algunos intentos desistieron de hacerle cambiar de opinión. Cuando pasaron los días y hubo de zarpar de vuelta a Japón se fue un poco triste por dejar atrás a Kenji, pero contento por ver a Kaoru tan feliz. Se lo merecía. Volvería en dos meses para ver al niño.

Siguió su andar desde el puerto hacia la ciudad y al alcanzar su casa, entró con cuidado. Su mujer se encontraba reposando porque el embarazo la tenía cansada. A pesar de ello, al sentirlo, ella se levantó sonriente a verlo.

Tras el regreso de Kaoru a China, Kenshin y Megumi se habían mantenido como amantes un par de semanas, sin embargo , tras hablarlo, decidieron dejarlo hasta ahí. Siempre se apreciarían, pero ella sólo podía ser el tipo de mujer que le diera un alivio temporal a su cuerpo en lo médico y sensual porque su verdadera pasión estaba en el ejercicio de la medicina. Kenshin necesitaba una mujer que cuidara de él y lo quisiera y le mostrara la vida que él siempre buscó desde el fondo de su corazón. Decidió dar un paso al lado y él pudo entenderlo.

Por eso, cuando un par de meses después se reencontró con una muchacha a la que alguna vez ayudó y que quedó prendada de él, decidió aprender de sus errores del pasado y no dejar pasar mucho tiempo para disfrutar de su compañía. Empezó de nuevo en algún lugar entre Tokio y el puerto con un nuevo amor. A Chizuru poco le importaba que fuera separado. Le brindó un amor que no le dejaba lugar a dudas y del que disfrutaba cada día.

De que extrañó, a veces, a Kaoru, así fue, pero ya esas eran sus cosas de hombre. No por eso le faltó a su nueva mujer ni dejó de disfrutar su vida. A veces, en sueños, vio la imagen de un viejo dojo, ahora regentado por un impetuoso joven.

&-o-o-o-o-&-o-o-o-o-&

La tormenta estaba a punto de desatarse y junto a Enishi, Kaori y Kenji se encontraban a su lado. Niña una, muchacho el otro, acompañaban a su padre a ver un fenómeno de la naturaleza que les gustaba mucho. Se complació al notar a Kenji a su lado.

La primera guerra Sino-japonesa había culminado y cuando las cosas se estabilizaron, mandó a traer de vuelta a sus hijos y a Kaoru, a quienes mandó de vuelta a Japón por considerar que estarían más seguros allá. Fué cerca de un año y medio en los que alternó los viajes para ver a su familia con la protección que debía ofrecer a los trabajadores de sus negocios. Varios fueron reclutados por el ejército Chino, de los cuales algunos fallecieron, otros regresaron.

Kaori, aferrada a su cintura, no dejaba de maravillarse por los truenos y los relámpagos del cielo. A Enishi le gustaba mirarla y ver en ella los ojos de su hermana y el rostro de Kaoru, con una actitud decidida la mayor parte del tiempo. Para Kenji era su padre y amaba eso.

Vino el viento que hizo revolotear sus ropas, y vino el agua que acabó mojándolos por completo. Las olas se levantaron con furia y toda esa intensidad...

-¿¡Qué no les dije que se metieran a la casa!? Esposo, si los niños se enferman, tú los cuidarás!- amenazó Kaoru furiosa, obligándolos a todos a regresar al hogar. Los tres valientes entraron cabizbajos, pero mientras Kaoru los enviaba a cambiarse de ropa, refunfuñando, ellos miraban por la ventana a la naturaleza golpear con fuerza la playa. Chyou, un poco más vieja pero llena de vitalidad, se llevó a los hijos al cuarto, antes de que se enfriaran. Enishi se burló de ellos.

Un brillo llamó la atención de Enishi y pudo notar que se trataba del anillo matrimonial de Kaoru. Por fin ella contaba con uno que llevaba su nombre grabado, así como él llevaba el nombre de ella en el suyo. Se miró la mano. De loco desquiciado a un manso hombre de familia. Vió el anillo cuando ella le tomó un brazo.

-A cambiarse de ropa también. Apresúrate.-

-¿Me la vas a sacar tú? - Preguntó sonriendo seductor. Kaoru lo miró un poco seria.

-Sólo no quiero que te enfermes. ¿Lo puedes entender? Vamos, yo te ayudaré.

Lo jaló hacia el dormitorio y tras quitarle la ropa y hacer el amor, lo secó y lo ayudó a vestir. Enishi pensó que pasaban los años y ella lo seguía mimando y esa ya era mucho más de lo que alguna vez soñó tener.

-Te amo.- dijo al abrazarla, dándole la espalda a la tormenta. ¿A quién podían importarle esas cosas cuando estaba con ella?

&-o-o-o-o-&-o-o-o-o-&

Fin.

Octubre 3, 2015

Notas de autora.

Llegamos al final final sólo porque lo pidieron. Sentí dos sismos durante la corrección de este documento madrugador y aunque no sé si era lo que esperaban, al menos queda un poco más clara la naturaleza de los negocios de Enishi y los motivos que llevaron, válidos o no, a Kenshin a tener su affaire.

Había mencionado al inicio de esta historia, que había un borrador con otro fanfic de esta pareja, lo que es cierto. Sin embargo prefiero priorizar los proyectos en curso, de modo que si tal texto viera la luz, ya sería el próximo año.

Les dejo un beso, mucho amor, sean felices.

Blankiss.


End file.
